Segunda Oportunidad
by USStardis11
Summary: "Sintió como si hubieran cortado de raíz esa silenciosa conexión que, por muy buenas razones, mantenía relegada al fondo de su mente, era poderosa y le recordaba lo que había perdido meses atrás en la bahía de Bad Wolf" Una tragedia ofrece una nueva oportunidad de vivir, pero la culpa, los dobles sentidos y las palabras nunca dichas pueden acabar con la esperanza
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Rose aun viajaría con él. No gano nada con este fic mas que calmar mis feels. Disfruten.

N/A: El Doctor les dio el trozo de coral de la TARDIS al final de la cuarta temporada.

**Capítulo I**

**Reencuentro**

Sintió como si hubieran cortado de raíz esa silenciosa conexión que, por muy buenas razones, mantenía relegada al fondo de su mente, era poderosa y le recordaba lo que había perdido meses atrás en la bahía de Bad Wolf.

El Doctor trastabilló y cayó sin mucha ceremonia sobre el asiento frente a la consola de la TARDIS. Aquella desconexión significaba una sola cosa y, a pesar de lo que implicaba, un gran y único aterrador pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Rose estaba sola y en peligro mortal.

Sin previo aviso las luces de la TARDIS se encendieron, los controles empezaron a moverse por su cuenta, las palancas se balanceaban, los diales giraban y los botones se apretaban y soltaban casi a un ritmo establecido.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó el Doctor alzando una ceja.

La TARDIS susurró con preocupación y altanería en el fondo de su mente.

— ¡Oye! Era lo último que necesitaba escuchar—bufó aferrándose al asiento.

Con un sonoro golpe la TARDIS aterrizó, las luces parpadearon con rapidez, instando al Doctor a darse prisa. Éste se puso en pie, con una mano en su cabeza y caminando en eses, jamás admitiría que hizo tal cosa, se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

El panorama más desolado y desgarrador se abrió paso hasta sus ojos, bajo un cielo imposiblemente gris, un viento frío y cortante y una atmósfera enrarecida con el olor a la muerte, miles de TARDIS de muchas formas, tamaños y colores, se encontraban desperdigadas a lo largo y ancho de toda la superficie e incluso más allá.

—El cementerio de TARDIS en el Fin del Tiempo, ¿Por qué me has...? Oh. Oh no—aquella era la prueba final, la guinda del pastel, la confirmación a su malestar. Comenzó a correr, usando su capacidad visual al máximo, de nuevo la vida de la persona más valiosa, en toda su existencia, estaba en peligro. No muy lejos detectó un destello de azul, un azul moribundo, corrió hasta las puertas de la TARDIS del universo paralelo y posó una mano sobre la madera del exterior, sobrecogido por la familiar compañía de la culpa. ¿Por qué había dejado ese trozo de TARDIS en manos de su meta-crisis y Rose?

—Lo siento—susurró al notar la agonía de la nave, se permitió unos segundos de autocompasión necesitaba prepararse para lo que sabía encontraría al abrir las puertas—. Me haré cargo desde ahora—acarició la madera hasta llegar a la cerradura, introdujo su llave y abrió sin demora, luego pensaría en teorías que explicaran porque pudo abrir.

Ahora lo más importante yacía sobre el suelo oscurecido de la sala de control. El cabello rubio de Rose se extendía a ambos lados de su rostro, cubriendo el pecho de su otro yo.

Sin acercarse a comprobar sabía que estaba muerto. Lo sabía desde que aquella sensación de perdida lo atacó minutos antes. Con paso trémulo se acerco a la pareja, sin saber si debía negarle a sus corazones la oportunidad de mantener la esperanza.

—Rose—llamó con suavidad, tocando el hombro de la mujer que nunca había dejado de amar, las yemas de sus sensibles dedos captaron algo de calor humano, quizás aun había una esperanza, quizás ella no estaba... no podía estarlo.

Tragando saliva con fuerza deslizó los dedos hacia el cuello de Rose, el pulso débil y rápido no eran la mejor de las señales pero era suficiente. Olfateó y sólo capto la suave esencia de la sangre de su clon, muy poca cantidad para haber sido la causa de su muerte, olfateó de nuevo y captó el picante aroma de la radiación de un disparo Dalek. Bien, Rose estaba viva y a salvo, en esos instantes era por lo único que debía, y podía, preocuparse. Se sintió culpable por tan egoístas pensamientos, pero sólo durante unos instantes.

Deslizó con cuidado los brazos sobre y por debajo de Rose llevándola hasta su pecho, tenía que sacarla de ahí antes que su TARDIS muriera.

—Gracias—susurró a la madera al cerrar la puerta tras de si—.Gracias por resistir y mantenerla con vida—apoyo la frente sobre la fría superficie, concentrándose en enviar calma y sosiego a la nave—.Descansa, amiga.

Con un cansado suspiro la TARDIS apagó el último de sus sistemas, cerrando sus puertas para siempre, manteniendo así, en su interior a su Señor del Tiempo humano para siempre.

Con paso rápido el Doctor alcanzó su propia TARDIS, la atmosfera triste, opresiva, enrarecida y enfermiza de aquel planeta ubicado en los confines de los universos y el tiempo no era la mejor para él, y por ende, para Rose.

—Resiste—susurró en su coronilla—.Estas conmigo, Rose, resiste.

La TARDIS cerró sus puertas y se envió por su cuenta al vórtice temporal nada más tener al Doctor y a Rose en su interior. Aquel planeta era el último lugar en el que deseaba estar.

—Lo se—dijo el Doctor hacia la columna central—. A mi tampoco me gusta ese lugar.

El Doctor abrió la primera puerta que encontró en el pasillo, necesitaba la enfermería y estaba seguro que la TARDIS se la daría.

—¡Por favor! —en su lugar la puerta daba a su habitación, rodando los ojos trató de volver sobre sus pasos pero la TARDIS cerró la puerta a cal y canto.

—Bien, entendí, es un buen lugar—apartando las sábanas azules dejó a Rose sobre su cama. Ahora que tenía tiempo podía perderse en la dicha de observar sus facciones, aquellas suaves facciones rosadas que tanto había extrañado. En cuanto pudo apartar la mirada de su rostro notó el anillo de oro que portaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. ¡Se había casado! Aquella noticia generó sentimientos encontrados en su interior: celos, alegría, tristeza, amor y con ello vino la aterradora pero posible verdad.

El anillo demostraba un matrimonio humano, pero su otro yo compartía rasgos gallifreyanos. Quizás también había desposado a Rose de esa manera.

—No, no no—gimió pasando las manos por su cabello, aun en su planeta las parejas difícilmente sobrevivían a la muerte de su cónyuge, el vacío mental y el dolor originado muchas veces derrumbaba los muros de control de incluso las mentes más brillantes y fuertes. Aun si su contraparte había enseñado a Rose a construir esos muros -era su deber, tenía que enseñarle como preservar su privacidad-, estos no serían lo suficientemente fuertes para salvar a Rose.

—No—susurró al escuchar el corazón de Rose latir aun más débilmente. Sólo quedaba una salida, una oportunidad, era una suerte que él y su meta-crisis fueran casi idénticos en todos los aspectos—. Aquí estoy yo, yo puedo, éramos iguales, yo puedo salvarte, Rose.

Tomó asiento junto a Rose y colocó sus dedos sobre ambas sienes. Cerró los ojos e ingresó a la mente de Rose. La salvaría aun si ella no deseaba ser salvada.

Nada le hubiera preparado para lo que encontró al llegar.

Un caos absoluto reinaba en lo que otrora era la mente más brillante y rozagante que el Doctor había tenido la dicha de visitar, las puertas se abrían, se derrumbaban y se quemaban con el fuego más brillante, ardiente y letal que alguien jamás llegaría a ver. Tratando de no ver tras las puertas el Doctor se encaminó hasta el centro de la mente de Rose, tenía que restablecer el vinculo, sólo así la salvaría.

La calidez lo invadió al atravesar los últimos escollos del escudo mental de Rose. Su brillante esencia latía débilmente, apagándose a cada segundo. El Doctor extendió su mente preparándose para formar de nuevo el vinculo cuando la voz de Rose le detuvo:

"¿Doctor?"

Su tono era el del reconocimiento, Rose sabía que él no era su Doctor medio humano, ¿Cómo podía formar un vinculo así? ¿Acaso es lo que ella quería? Su anterior resolución por salvar la vida de Rose, aun a pesar de si ella no quería ser salvada, flaqueó.

"Todo estará bien, Rose" susurró el Doctor recordando que no tenía porque ser un total y descarado egoísta, podía serlo solo parcialmente, podía calmar la mente de Rose durante unas horas con un vínculo temporal. No tenia porque cargar la mente de Rose con algo que seguramente ella no deseaba. Él no era su meta-crisis, él era El Doctor, el se regeneraba, tenía dos corazones y una vida casi infinita.

"Doctor, no..." podía escuchar la voz de Rose rogándole, ¿El qué? No estaba interesado en saberlo, su prioridad era salvarla, no consentiría el perderla por tercera y ultima vez.

"Relájate, todo estará bien", mintió para luego enviar un gentil empujoncito psíquico a Rose, alentándola a tomar un necesario descanso sin pesadillas.

Cuando Rose despertó horas después la cabeza le daba vueltas, parpadeó algunas veces, confundida por las luces que brillaban en una de las paredes de madera oscura, no la reconocía -debía de ser alienígena-, de la habitación. La ultima vez que había visto la TARDIS ésta se encontraba opaca, sin brillo, muriendo al igual que ella y su...

— ¿Doctor? —un suave apretón en su mano la hizo desear girar la cabeza, su esposo estaba muerto, ella debía de estar muerta también, era el riesgo de contraer un vínculo mental permanente y había accedido a ello gustosa.

El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos, creciendo en incomodidad.

—Rose, mírame—aquella voz implorante e infinitamente dolida rogaba por su atención.

¿Cómo podía verlo a la cara? ¿Cómo si ella le había abandonado por su versión permanente y humana? Él lo había dicho, no era un hombre que daba segundas oportunidades y ella no merecía su compasión.

—Rose, lo siento, lo siento tanto—un peso repentino hundió la cama al lado de su mano, el cabello desordenado y en punta de el Doctor le hizo cosquillas.

Eso era tan típico del Doctor, disculparse por todo, aun si él no tenia la mas mínima responsabilidad en los hechos.

—La tengo, soy culpable de la muerte de tu esposo, nunca debí obsequiarles esa semilla de TARDIS, soy culpable de la destrucción de tu futuro, de la pérdida de tu familia y soy culpable de lo que tengo que hacer ahora para mantenerte con vida.

Rose no dijo nada, mientras digería las palabras sintió los dedos de el Doctor en sus sienes, enseguida su atormentada presencia llenó la profundidad de su mente, sosegando el ligero dolor sordo y la ansiedad de los cuales no había sido consciente.

—Es un vinculo temporal, mi mente es idéntica a la de tu esposo, ello me permite engañar a la tuya para hacerle creer que aun están vinculados permanentemente—explicó al romper el contacto—.Debo hacerlo cada ocho horas o podrías morir.

Eso explicaba porque el Doctor había estado contestando a sus pensamientos, no lo había notado antes debido a la confusión y a los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. Avergonzada, Rose subió sus escudos a toda prisa.

El Doctor malinterpreto la acción y se alejo de su lado. Lo sabía, Rose no le quería cerca, seguramente deseaba haber muerto al lado de su esposo, como una pareja humana normal, había hecho bien al no formar un vínculo permanente

—Lo siento, lo siento, no podía...yo—trató de explicarse.

—Doctor—finalmente Rose volteo a verlo, aquella figura alta y delgada, con el cabello de punta y ojos antiguos que jamás creyó volver a ver con vida, estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación, pegado a la pared como si deseara atravesarla con la espalda, o en su defecto, escalarla.

—Rose.

Esta vez consiguieron reunirse sin que ningún Dalek disparara a mitad del camino. El único incidente digno de mención fue el enredo de Rose con las sabanas y su mareo, lo cual provoco que terminara en brazos del Doctor con demasiado ímpetu.

—Lo siento—dijo entre risas nerviosas, sin embargo no se disculpaba por el choque—. Creí que nunca volvería a verte, que tú nunca me perdonarías, que...—la risa nerviosa se convirtió en risa histérica y de ahí pasó a un llanto desconsolado que partió los corazones del Doctor en sus átomos componentes.

—Rose, no tienes nada que lamentar—con infinito cuidado el Doctor se incorporó llevando consigo a Rose. La sentó en su regazo y permitió que balbuceara disculpas y frases inconexas contra su hombro. Podía simplemente leer las palabras y sentimientos que escapaban de sus primitivos escudos mentales, pero no seria correcto.

El Doctor espero hasta que el silencio invadió de nuevo el lugar, podía decir que Rose se había dormido por la suavidad y lentitud de su respiración. Dudoso alzo una mano, quería eliminar las pesadillas de sus sueños, pero no seria lo mas sano. Rose debía de lidiar con muchas cosas aun y quitarle las pesadillas no le ayudaría a superar lo vivido.

La alzo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, trato de dejarla bajo las sábanas pero el agarre de Rose sobre su traje no cedió. Podía darle eso que él secretamente también deseaba. Sin deshacerse de sus converse se recostó bajo las sabanas, Rose suspiró y se movió buscando comodidad sobre su cuerpo y el colchón.

—Descansa mi Rose—con suavidad beso la coronilla de Rose, apenas un roce de sus labios, no quería complicarlo todo aun más.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Rose aun viajaría con él. No gano nada con este fic mas que calmar mis feels. Disfruten.

**Capítulo II**

**Introspección**

Exactamente dos horas después de haber caído dormido los gritos de Rose le despertaron. Aun adormilado se hizo con su destornillador sónico, dispuesto a neutralizar lo que fuera que había entrado a la TARDIS.

A los pocos segundos comprendió lo que pasaba, Rose tenia pesadillas, podía sentir su frente sudada apretándose contra su barbilla, los gritos se convirtieron en sollozos y el Doctor sólo dejó que las imágenes de sus terrores pasaran a través del vinculo hasta su mente.

No era una pesadilla, eran recuerdos, era lo ocurrido horas antes, lo que la había llevado al cementerio de las TARDIS y lo que había desencadenado tan trágico fin a su meta-crisis.

Fue extraño verse a si mismo, no era él pero el vestir igual y comportarse igual y... en su escala de rareza esto seguramente se llevaba el premio, pasear sin decoro ni temor alguno frente a un pelotón de Daleks, ¿Siempre balbuceaba así?

—Y son los rezagados del grupo que atacó hace unos meses. Que inútiles— ¿Siempre provocaba así a sus enemigos? Claro, los rasgos que compartía con Donna estaban saliendo a flote.

—Los Daleks somos superiores, no somos inútiles.

—Ohhh claro que lo son, se separaron de Davros y enloquecieron por no poder cruzar y ayudarle en su estrategia.

—Cruzaremos y le ayudaremos a conquistar los universos.

—Van un poco tarde, YO acabe con Davros—la oscuridad brilló en sus ojos mientras El Destructor de Mundos se alzaba. Rose tomó su mano con fuerza tironeando levemente para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

El Doctor se balanceó sobre sus pies, Rose sólo sacudía la cabeza tratando de encontrar la manera de regresarlo a la luz. Casi podía leerle el pensamiento, seguramente a su clon le esperaría una buena al regresar a la TARDIS.

"Nunca regresó para averiguarlo", pensó el Doctor con amargura.

Las imágenes cambiaron y el Doctor se encontró en el corazón mismo de la nave Dalek rezagada. Observaba todo como si de una película se tratase. Rose y el medio humano corrían cogidos de la mano, el segundo no paraba de balbucear alegremente sobre los cambios que había realizado en las tuberías de alimentación de la nave y que sólo tenían segundos antes que todo volara en mil pedazos.

— ¡Todos morirán! —chilló Rose afianzando los talones en el suelo.

—Si viven encontraran una manera de conquistar este universo—el clon jaló el brazo de Rose para obligarla a seguirle—.Rose Tyler, ven conmigo.

—Me dejó contigo porque podía hacerte mejor, si te permito hacer esto, si permito que manches tu historia en este universo no estaría cumpliendo con lo que me fue encomendado.

— ¡Vendrás conmigo!

— ¿O qué? ¿Me cargarás sobre tu hombro hasta la TARDIS? —Rose rió—. Ya no posees tu súper fisiología de Señor del Tiempo.

La meta-crisis la fulminó con su mirada de "La Tormenta que Viene" pero, Rose permaneció firme en su posición. 

—Una oportunidad, sólo una.

Rose sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza.

—No esperaba menos.

El Doctor suspiró, los Daleks no tomarían la oportunidad para salvarse, y su clon y Rose tendrían que cargar con otro asesinato sobre los hombros.

La escena cambió de nuevo, se encontraban ahora en una sección semidestruida de la nave, un Dalek gravemente herido, podía decirlo por lo chamuscado y destrozado de su cuerpo -casi se le veía un baboso tentáculo-, apuntaba a la feliz pareja y se encontraba cerrándoles el paso hacia la TARDIS.

—El escudo de tu TARDIS protegió esta zona, has asegurado la continuidad de la raza Dalek—el Doctor juraría que escuchó en la voz de aquel Dalek moribundo una chispa de locura.

—No te queda mucho—el clon protegió a Rose con su cuerpo, asegurándose de mantenerla tras su espalda todo el tiempo.

— ¡Los Daleks siempre sobrevivimos!

El Dalek sacudió su cañón ennegrecido con energía.

— ¡El Doctor debe morir! —el clon miró a su alrededor desesperado, no encontraba nada que pudiese sacarlo del atolladero, compartió una rápida mirada con Rose.

"Morirá en cuanto dispare" le escuchó decir el Doctor a través del vinculo.

"Doctor..." Los ojos de Rose se anegaron en lagrimas de rabia y culpa, si no hubiera convencido al Doctor para que les diera esa oportunidad, el Dalek sobreviviente seguramente no habría tenido tiempo de refugiarse tras el escudo de la TARDIS, con expresión decidida aferró su agarre "Si dispara ambos caeremos"

"Lo siento"

— ¡Exterminar!

El Doctor abrió los ojos de golpe, sudaba como si el mismo hubiera estado frente a aquel Dalek desquiciado. Rose aun continuaba apretada a su cuerpo, temblando en su pesadilla. El Doctor regresó para hacerle compañía. Grande fue su sorpresa al escucharla gritar:

"¡Regenérate!, oh por dios ¡Regenérate!" Rose se las había arreglado para arrastrar el cadáver de la meta-crisis dentro de la TARDIS. La fiel y joven nave encendió el rotor con un sonido tan lastimero y roto que el Doctor deseó jamás haberlo escuchado. Era el lamento de una TARDIS que ha perdido a su Señor del Tiempo.

Rose pareció comprenderlo, sin apartarse del pecho del cadáver gritó a la consola:

— No está muerto, no lo está, ¡Detente!

Pero la TARDIS se encontraba perdida en el frenesí de aquel último viaje, el destino de todas las de su raza, aquel lugar al final de todo que las aguardaba aun si eran de universos diferentes.

— ¡No! —con suavidad la nave aterrizó y con un suspiro el rotor perdió toda la luz que generaba. Aquel viaje agotaba casi toda la energía de una TARDIS y agobiada por la perdida sólo le quedaba la muerte.

El grito de Rose sacó al Doctor de su mente. Con movimientos medidos y suaves la acunó en su pecho y la balanceó hacia adelante y atrás mientras tarareaba una nana directamente a la mente de Rose, no se le ocurría nada mejor. Las palabras sobraban, incluso si se atrevía a hablarle en gallifreyano.

Minutos después Rose dormía plácidamente en brazos del Doctor, mantenía la nariz enterrada en la camisa de su traje y, por el ronroneo de su mente, se encontraba bastante más calmada.

Seguramente lo estaba confundiendo con su clon pero ello al Doctor no lo importó. Si Rose dormía mejor con su olor rodeándola entonces le prestaría de buena gana sus camisas, o mejor aun, la dejaría dormir con él todas las noches, aun si tenia que permanecer inmóvil durante seis horas.

El Doctor trató de no ilusionarse, Rose había perdido a su esposo, seguramente dejaría de dormir con él en cuanto pasaran unos días. Podía ser que incluso, no fuera lo mejor para ella el permitirle descansar a su lado. No, no era lo mejor, alimentaria su confusión, su dolor y su culpa. Tenía que alentar a Rose para que durmiera sola, aun si ello era lo ultimo que él deseaba en todo el universo.

Tomada la decisión, el Doctor se dispuso a disfrutar de la imagen de Rose dormida entre sus brazos, debía de recordar muy bien la sensación, porque jamás se permitiría sentirla de nuevo, por el bien de Rose.

Las luces de la TARDIS aumentaron progresivamente, simulando un amanecer, Rose se desperezó para luego abrazar con brazos y piernas al Doctor. Al abrir los ojos soltó su agarre casi de inmediato, enrojeciendo intensamente.

— ¿Te apetece una buena infusión de taninos? —propuso el Doctor luchando por no parecer complacido por el breve abrazo.

—Si—contestó Rose sin mirarle.

La ligera sonrisa del Doctor cayó, las resoluciones tomadas en la oscuridad de la noche cobraron más peso ante las evidencias de la luz del día. Rose no le amaba, sólo estaba confundida.

Sin decir nada más el Doctor abandonó la habitación. Aun quedaban unas dos horas antes que el refuerzo del vinculo fuera necesario, tiempo suficiente para preparar un buen desayuno para Rose.

Rose le observó marchar. El Doctor no sonreía, antes solía botar, literalmente, cuando tenía la oportunidad de cumplir algún capricho que salía de sus labios. Otra prueba más de que el Doctor no la amaba más. La había superado y eso estaba bien. Con una esquina de la sábana se enjugó una lágrima solitaria y traicionera.

No le apetecía salir de la cama así que empezó a detallar la habitación del Doctor. Las paredes de madera con palabras en gallifreyano repartidas aquí y allá, la suave alfombra roja y dorada, la elegante biblioteca y la enorme cama con dosel no perdían su toque distinguido a pesar de encontrarse rodeadas de aparatos, cables, circuitos y demás chismes que el Doctor tenía desperdigados por el lugar junto a varios post-it pegados por cualquier superficie medianamente libre. Rose forzó la mirada y leyó algunos. Su difunto esposo le estaba enseñando a leer gallifreyano.

"Corbatas", rezaba un pequeño cuadro de papel pegado a un cajón.

Rose parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos ante los recuerdos, ante la idea de todo lo que había perdido horas atrás. Sin pensarlo mucho se envolvió con las sábanas y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, el aroma personal del Doctor le llenó las fosas nasales arrancando el llanto que había estado guardando en lo profundo de su alma.

No podía controlarse, el vacío, la perdida, eran terriblemente acuciantes, sentía como si flotase sola en la inmensidad y frialdad del espacio, esperando la muerte impacientemente, esperando que se llevase ese silencio ensordecedor que agobiaba sus sentidos.

—Rose, ¡Rose! Permíteme... Rose por favor, puedo hacer que se vaya. Sólo—sin ser consiente de su propio cuerpo Rose aflojó el agarre sobre la almohada que había estado estrujando contra su rostro, tomó una bocanada de aire, había estado cerca de asfixiarse—.Eso es, Rose, permíteme.

A pesar de tener la vista borrosa Rose notó que el Doctor lucía realmente preocupado, tomó la almohada y la lanzó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Idiota, había sido un total idiota, se reprendió el Doctor, dejar a Rose en su cama, rodeada de su aroma, de imágenes, todo lo que podía recordarle su pérdida estando tan próximo el fin del plazo del vínculo había sido un error casi fatal.

—Sólo... —con un gesto pidió permiso y Rose le dejó colocar los dedos en sus sienes

El Doctor se apresuró a llenar el crudo vacío con su presencia, gentilmente acarició la mente de Rose con la suya, susurrando palabras que llevaran consuelo a su corazón.

Cuando el contacto terminó Rose fue consciente de lo que hacía su cuerpo. Estaba abrazando al Doctor como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sonrojada bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

—Esta bien, es algo muy natural—explicó el Doctor tratando de lucir sereno e inteligente—.Rose, mírame—colocó los dedos en su barbilla y alzó su rostro hasta ubicar sus ojos con los propios—.Creo que deberías de volver a tu habitación—dijo con seriedad, ocultando muy bien la decepción y el anhelo de si voz. Una pequeña parte egoísta de su corazón deseaba que Rose se negara.

—Esta bien, lo entiendo—Rose lucía igual de decidida, sus muros impenetrables. Las palabras del Doctor confirmaban lo ya probado con anterioridad. No la deseaba allí. Con piernas temblorosas ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado acostada? Trató de deshacerse de sus sábanas.

—Pero antes—el Doctor detuvo a Rose sosteniéndola por los hombros— ¡Desayuno en la cama! —sonrió de oreja a oreja descolocando a Rose por completo. Tomó la bandeja de desayuno, la había dejado sobre la mesita de noche al ver a Rose asfixiándose con sus almohadas, y la colocó sobre las sábanas.

—No estoy segura de poder comer—murmuró Rose mirando los panqueques embadurnados de miel y mantequilla y el humeante té. Su estómago estaba convertido en un nudo y estaba segura que reusaría la comida de una manera poco agradable.

—Bien, bueno, es comprensible—el Doctor no pudo evitar que la decepción escapara de sus escudos y llegara a Rose. Antes que pudiera levantar la bandeja Rose le detuvo cogiendo su mano.

—Esta bien, comeré—aceptó la joven picando un trocito de panqueque con el tenedor, no estaba mal tener la esperanza de poder llegar al baño antes de vomitar sobre las sábanas azules.

—Rose, si no lo deseas esta bien, lo entiendo—dijo sin poder apartar los ojos del punto donde sus manos se tocaban. Si extendía sus dedos podía acariciar la suave palma y, si era realmente osado, sujetar su mano como era su costumbre.

Nada de ello ocurrió y Rose terminó dos panqueques y tomó el té antes de dejar de lado la bandeja con un suspiro. Se las había arreglado para mantener los alimentos dentro de su cuerpo.

—Mejor no forzar al estómago—rompiendo el contacto de sus manos el Doctor enrolló el panqueque que sobraba y lo metió entero a su boca—.Necesito comprar bananas y, ¡Sirope de bananas! Es un genio quien sea que lo haya inventado—exclamó luego de tragar.

Rose ahogó una risita ¿Luego de todo lo ocurrido estaba bien reírse? Desechando el pensamiento apartó las sábanas y se puso en pie. El Doctor la observó con cautela, preocupado por si su comentario había disparado alguna mala reacción.

— ¿Mi habitación sigue donde la dejé? —preguntó Rose, enseguida se vio agobiada por los recuerdos de aquellos maravillosos años a inicios de su adultez.

—Y tal como la dejaste—contestó el Doctor no queriendo mostrarle que no había tenido el valor para vaciarla.

Sin más palabras de por medio abandonaron la habitación del Doctor. Rose dio un respingo al descubrir la puerta blanca que daba a su habitación justo frente a la del Doctor. La TARDIS había hecho bien, discretamente ambos acariciaron la puerta de madera oscura ubicada a sus espaldas. La nave ronroneó en sus mentes y, si hubiera tenido algo parecido a ojos, los habría rodado.

Rose abrió la puerta con lentitud, todo estaba limpio, prácticamente reluciente, podía ver su ropa vieja a través de la puerta entreabierta de su armario, su cama estaba hecha y su morral rojo vacío a los pies de la misma.

—Dejaré que te instales, si, no es que necesites hacerlo, pero si, si, estaré en la sala de la consola—balbuceó el Doctor sin dejar de jalonearse la oreja. Desapareció por el corredor antes que Rose pudiera siquiera separar los labios.

Cobarde, grandísimo cobarde, no paraba de regañarse el Doctor mientras se encontraba bajo el suelo de la consola reparando unos circuitos temporales. Los fuertes sentimientos encontrados de Rose no paraban de llegarle a su mente, estaba seguro que ahora mismo Rose estaba llorando desconsoladamente sobre las sábanas que olían a él, porque había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para irse a dormir allí más de una vez cuando la soledad le ganaba. ¿Y qué hacía él al respecto? Ocultarse bajo el suelo con los dedos llenos de cables y aceite. Un gemido preocupado de la TARDIS lo sacó de su auto contemplación.

—No vieja chica, no puedo, no me quiere con ella, no seria correcto.

Un chispazo quemó la yema de los dedos del Doctor, molesto y con ellos en la boca contestó:

— ¡No me des lecciones de moral!

La TARDIS canturreó altivamente antes de guardar silencio.

—Ley del hielo, ¡Qué original!

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —la voz de Rose le hizo saltar y golpearse la frente. Con un ojo cerrado por el dolor el Doctor salió de debajo de la consola. Miró a Rose deteniéndose en sus ojos rojos e hinchados y en que aun llevaba la ropa sucia y chamuscada del otro universo, ella desvió la mirada y él no sacó el tema a colación.

—Una amena charla entre viejos amigos—mintió.

—Mientes—con suavidad Rose acarició uno de los corales— ¿Te ha pegado de nuevo con el martillo?

— ¡Yo no le pego con ningún martillo!

Rose miró la columna con atención, escuchando a la TARDIS. Apartó la vista y sonrió al Doctor.

—Dice que si sigues mintiendo no te hablará por los próximos cien años.

—Sería una agradable mejora—masculló el Doctor tomando asiento en la silla de salto— ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar con mi TARDIS? —exclamó con sorpresa.

—No lo se, sólo se que puedo hacerlo, desde la estación de juegos he podido hablar con ella—bajó la mirada—. Con ellas—agregó.

—Bien, eso esta bien—el Doctor tragó saliva, no era momento de explicaciones complicadas, pero si Rose preguntaba el respondería con la verdad.

—Me preguntaba...-Rose tironeó de la manga de su suéter y el Doctor tensó los hombros, listo para la inevitable pregunta— ¿Crees que podemos viajar? —casi saltó del alivio, su Rose siempre le sorprendía.

—Puedo ir a cualquier lugar, Rose— la miró preocupado—. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo, ¿Estás lista?

—No quiero sonar superficial, pero me haría bien ir de compras, toda esa vieja ropa de mi juventud...

—Aun eres joven.

—Lo que quiero decir es que—Rose recorrió con la mirada toda la sala, esquivando los ojos de el Doctor—.Necesito tomar un poco de aire.

— ¡Bien! Compras y aire fresco, conozco el lugar perfecto—el Doctor saltó de la silla y empezó a pilotear la TARDIS con sus ademanes maniacos. Rose se mordió el labio, recuerdos de su Doctor humano y el gallifreyano se entremezclaban en su cerebro, entremezclándose de tal manera que parecía imposible separar uno del otro. Con un golpe suave la TARDIS aterrizó.

—Rose Tyler, tras esas puertas se encuentra Crixstys, año 5596, el planeta ha sobrevivido a su primera guerra mundial y ahora un gobierno globalizado le ha convertido en toda una potencia galáctica. Es perfectamente seguro y tiene una de las mejores vistas de todo el universo.

El Doctor observó a Rose dar pasos cortos hacia las puerta, la siguió en silencio dispuesto a jalarla dentro de la TARDIS por si avistaba peligro alguno. No sería la primera vez que se equivocaba al aterrizar, nunca admitiría eso, pero ahora no era momento de lidiar con errores.

— ¡Esta hecho de cristal!

—No es cristal es un compuesto de biopolímeros…nah piensa que es cristal—sonrió para si, había aterrizado donde lo deseaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Rose aun viajaría con él. No gano nada con este fic mas que calmar mis feels. Disfruten.

**Capítulo III**

**Primer viaje**

Brillo y esplendor rodeaban todo lo que la vista de Rose podía alcanzar. Habían aterrizado en un campo de cristal que se extendía por kilómetros en cualquier dirección. Algunos arboles, con hojas de cristal y troncos translucidos, generaban luces matizadas, divididas en los colores del arcoíris, e incluso más, iluminando todo el lugar. Rose extendió una mano hacia el árbol más cercano y cruzó un haz de luz, maravillada por la cálida sensación volteó a ver al Doctor y sonrió.

—Es hermoso

— Lo se—aceptó el Doctor orgulloso de si mismo. Con pasos medidos se acercó a Rose—.Es más hermoso de noche—susurró en su oído, luego carraspeó y se alejó—. Lo que nos deja con cinco horas para ir a la ciudad antes de que oscurezca—señaló hacia el este donde algunos edificios imponentes se alzaban por sobre la línea del campo.

— ¿Por qué la prisa? —preguntó Rose rascando la piel de gallina que se había formado en su cuello por el cálido aliento del Doctor.

—Porque el espectáculo sólo es visible aquí, a campo abierto.

—Entonces démonos prisa—sin pensarlo dos veces Rose tomó la mano del Doctor y emprendieron la marcha.

Sus manos encajaron como piezas de rompecabezas, ambos ignoraron la incomodidad inicial y la culpa y se permitieron disfrutar del contacto, como hacían en el pasado, cuando este sólo era un gesto inocente entre ellos. Balanceando sus manos unidas y, sonriendo como si ninguna tragedia hubiera tocado sus vidas, caminaron hasta alcanzar un frondoso grupo de árboles

—Mira, se pueden ver los vasos de conducción, el floema y el xilema, savia elaborada y savia bruta, respectivamente—señaló el Doctor en el tronco de un árbol. Pequeños conductos, también de cristal, pulsaban mientras transmitían la blanca savia hacia la copa—.Un biólogo estaría encantado con estas plantas.

Rose admiraba el árbol con la mirada perdida en el flujo suave y palpitante de la savia, su esposo habría encontrado aquello de lo más fascinante y hubiera insistido en llevar un ejemplar dentro de la TARDIS.

—No podemos, necesitan nutrientes específicos que no pueden ser replicados en los jardines de la TARDIS—contestó el Doctor. Al ver la mirada avergonzada de Rose agregó: —.Lo siento, tus pensamientos fueron muy fuertes y nos estamos tocando—esperó nervioso a que Rose le rechazara y soltara su mano, incluso aflojó un poco sus largos dedos, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros con desgana.

—Vamos a la ciudad.

Continuaron la marcha durante una hora, el Doctor señalaba a Rose el nombre de cada planta con la que se cruzaban, mencionando alegremente sustancias y compuestos cuyos nombres Rose apenas podía recordar, y mucho menos pronunciar. Pero eso estaba bien, sabía que de seguir viva y sin el Doctor a su lado, habría extrañado todo eso, la cháchara científica, su sonrisa, su hiperactividad y toda la emoción que reflejaba cuando encontraba algo nuevo y fascinante.

— ¿Rose? ¿Me estas escuchando? —llamó el Doctor, tratando de no sentirse sobrecogido por los sentimientos que, de nuevo, estaban escapando de los escudos mentales de su amiga.

— ¿Qué? Oh si—mintió Rose.

—No tienes porque hacer esto, podemos volver a la TARDIS, tomar un descanso, es muy pronto aun para…

—Estoy bien—cortó Rose bruscamente, al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del Doctor susurró: —. Lo siento.

—Esta bien, todo esta bien—contestó él quitándole importancia—. Bien, si no hay ningún problema… Allons-y, Rose Tyler.

Llegaron a la ciudad y Rose sintió la necesidad de atarse la mandíbula para no andar por ahí con la boca totalmente abierta, con el correspondiente peligro de tragarse una mosca de cristal. Humanoides hechos completamente de cristal y vestidos con ropas totalmente transparentes, caminaban por las calles, mezclándose con turistas de otros planetas, si se esforzaba podía ver como la sangre, azul, recorría las venas de aquellos seres. Alzó la vista y detalló los gigantescos edificios de cristal que se alzaban por sobre ellos, de nuevo los rayos de luz se dividían y entrecruzaban, iluminando la calle por la que transitaban. Su madre habría disfrutado del planeta, probablemente habría querido adueñarse de él y no salir en décadas. Apretó la mandíbula ante el recuerdo de su madre.

—Jackie Tyler habría sido un peligro para Crixstys—aceptó el Doctor con sorna, tratando de formar aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa en los labios fruncidos de Rose.

—Tienes razón—aceptó ella con la voz rota—. Y habría sido un planeta peligroso para Tony, no pasaba semana en la cual no rompiera los jarrones de la casa con su pelota de rugby—ahogó un sollozo—. Hermana mayor, nunca creí que llegaría a serlo, siempre quise un hermanito ¿Sabes? Pero mamá nunca duraba lo suficiente con sus novios, siempre les corría del piso—para ese momento Rose había enterrado el rostro en el pecho del Doctor y hablaba contra su corbata de seda—.Se llevaba tan bien con el Doctor, jugaban en él patio trasero mientras esperaban que volviera de mi trabajo en Torchwood, a veces llegaba antes y les sorprendía, él se veía tan feliz, a veces me hacía pensar que su reloj biológico estaba llamándole.

— ¿Él no trabajaba en Torchwood?—preguntó el Doctor, de todas las interrogantes que se formaban en su cabeza esa era la que consideraba menos dolorosa.

—Si, pero su trabajo le permitía más libertad, a veces creo que le dejaban salir antes para que hiciera explotar sus experimentos en la mansión de Pete y no en las oficinas.

El Doctor sonrió tristemente contra la coronilla de Rose, sus manos habían encontrado un buen lugar en su espalda y la recorrían en línea recta, de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de consolar lo inconsolable.

—En fin, vinimos a comprar—Rose se separó de él y frotó la manga de su suéter contra sus ojos, manchándose la cara con el hollín que permanecía en esta.

—No estarían mal un par de pantalones hechos de biopolímeros translúcidos—el Doctor movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva y Rose rompió a reír. Satisfecho con el resultado sonrió de vuelta y se balanceó sobre sus talones con las manos en los bolsillos.

—En tus sueños—bromeó ella echando a andar hacia lo que parecía un centro comercial.

Entraron a la primera tienda que parecía vender ropa que no fuera translúcida, estaba vacía, la ropa invisible seguramente era la atracción de los turistas, así que Rose pudo andar libremente por el lugar. Escogió algunos vaqueros y algunas camisas y blusas, el Doctor tomó asiento en los bancos frente a los probadores y esperó pacientemente a que ella terminara de escoger ropa.

— ¿De verdad esperaras a que me pruebe todo esto?—Rose señaló la pila de ropa que acababa de escoger.

—Sólo si te pruebas estos—el Doctor sacó un par de pantalones translúcidos.

—Estás como una cabra—contestó Rose—. Anda, ve a la tienda de artilugios electrónicos, puedo sola con todo esto.

— ¿Segura?—el Doctor frunció el ceño preocupado.

—Por supuesto—Rose forzó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta del probador, apoyó la espalda contra esta y permitió que una lágrima solitaria bajara por su mejilla. Este tipo de actividades cotidianas era las que compartía con su otro Doctor, con Tony, con Pete y con su madre, no deseaba que el Doctor la viera romperse de esa manera sólo por comprar ropa.

Se recuperó con lentitud y empezó a probarse las prendas, descartó las menos adecuadas para correr lejos de alienígenas y desechó su ropa vieja y raída en el bote de la basura, no quería encima nada que le recordara lo ocurrido en la nave Dalek, suficiente tenía con sus recuerdos.

Abrió la puerta con las manos cargadas de ropa y al girarse una memorable visión, no sabía si clasificarla como ridícula o de otra categoría, le esperaba fuera.

El Doctor vestía un par de pantalones translucidos de mil rayas, sostenía sus pantalones marrones en un brazo y no paraba de dar vueltas frente a un espejo juzgando la vestimenta. Rose apartó la mirada ahogando la risa, ¡Los bóxers azul TARDIS del Doctor se veían al completo! Y se ajustaban en lugares que ella no debería de estar mirando con tanta atención.

— ¿Qué te parecen?

—Muy bonitos, muy azules—contestó Rose perdiendo contra las ganas de echarse a reír.

— ¿Azules? —repitió confundido—. Oh, Rose, eso es muy infantil de tu parte—reprochó tratando de sonar serio.

Rompieron a reír como locos y pronto la seguridad del local estaba echándoles fuera, no sin antes asegurarse que pagaran todo lo que habían escogido.

—Te ves ridículo, quítatelos—resopló Rose mientras emprendían el camino hacia un puesto de comida.

—Es la moda en Crixstys, Rose Tyler—contestó el Doctor con un tono muy parecido al de Cassandra—. Y siempre te he dicho que hay que mezclarnos con el entorno.

—Tu te encuentras "semi-mezclado"—señaló Rose jalando la chaqueta marrón.

—Entonces busquemos algo para combinar.

—No—gruñó Rose al ver algunas chicas de cristal quedarse viendo al Doctor más tiempo de lo que era considerado cortes. Los celos crecieron en su interior y escaparon de los escudos, golpeando al Doctor directamente. Éste carraspeó tratando de no dejarse ganar por la suficiencia.

—Mejor voy a cambiarme, en este planeta embarazan a los hombres—el Doctor corrió hacia el baño más cercano.

—Supongo que es el único que Jack lo evitará a toda costa—murmuró Rose entre risitas.

Con el Doctor vestido apropiadamente se dirigieron a un puesto de comida tradicional del planeta. Rose observó los pequeños cubos gelatinosos que el Doctor había comprado para ambos y el envase son azúcar líquida con desconfianza.

—Nunca compraría algo que no pudieras comer—dijo el Doctor con la boca llena.

—Eso dices siempre y luego termino vomitando durante toda la "noche" en la TARDIS.

—Bueno…—pasó las manos por su cabello—. Pero ese no es el caso esta vez, abre—sostuvo un cubo contra los labios de Rose, ella tragó saliva esquivando sus ojos y separó los labios.

No sabía a nada que hubiera probado antes, era dulce, jugoso, picante y un poco pegajoso, ninguna fruta podía comparársele, era como comer un helado de gelatina. El Doctor apartó sus dedos cuando estos rozaron los labios de Rose y, en un acto casi instintivo, succionó el jugo dulce de sus dedos. Rose y fruta de Crixstys, ese sería su nuevo sabor favorito.

Rose esquivó aquellos ojos repentinamente oscuros, a su mente llegaron los restos de un sentimiento sobrecogedor, infinitamente poderoso y cálido, muy cálido, esa mirada era muy similar a la de su esposo, sólo se diferenciaban en algo que ella no podía siquiera entender, algo místico pero físico, casi irreal.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, sin más incidentes de por medio.

—Deberíamos volver a la TARDIS, está anocheciendo—el Doctor arrojó los envases vacíos a un bote de basura, tomó la mano de Rose y caminó a su lado en silencio, debía de tener más control en el futuro, no debía de mostrarle a Rose lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia.

Cuando alcanzaron los límites de la ciudad las mismas chicas que le habían mirado de más en el centro comercial les salieron al paso desde un callejón oscuro, uno donde los rayos dorados del sol poniente no llegaban a pesar de la reflexión en los edificios. Instintivamente el Doctor colocó tras su cuerpo a Rose. Él deseaba que este fuera un viaje tranquilo, pero al parecer dichas chicas tenían otros planes, les rodearon cortando toda salida posible.

—Buenas noches—saludó por pura cortesía, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones— ¿Necesitan ayuda?

—Te necesitamos a ti—sonrió una de ellas, su corazón azul latía con rapidez revelando sus intenciones.

—Lo siento, está conmigo—gruñó Rose parándose a su lado.

—Sólo le necesitamos unos meses—dijo otra tratando de mantener la paz.

—Nuestra biología no es compatible—contestó el Doctor.

—La haremos compatible—ronroneó una tercera.

—Déjennos marchar, por muy curiosos que sean sus rituales de apareamiento, no estoy interesado.

—Seguramente seremos mejores que la pelo amarillo—habló la primera—.Se ve algo paliducha y enferma.

—Su nombre es Rose Tyler y es mi humana rosa y amarillo—gruñó el Doctor—.Si saben lo que les conviene no la menospreciaran en mi presencia.

Rose contuvo el aliento, nunca había visto al Doctor defenderla con tanta vehemencia, se sintió protegida y a salvo a su lado, como si un aura la rodeara. Comprendió que la mente del Doctor estaba en la suya, asegurándose de que aquellas crudas palabras no la hubieran lastimado ni siquiera un poco.

Con el suave sentimiento vino una ligera molestia, muchos aliens la habían insultado antes y el Doctor sólo reaccionaba si veía lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿Qué había cambiado ahora? ¿Acaso la creía inútil? ¿Débil? Podía haberlo perdido todo pero, aun lo tenía a él.

"_No Rose, nada de eso"_

Rose ignoro la voz y simplemente se irguió, apretó la mano del Doctor entre la suya y fulminó a las chicas aliens translúcidas.

—Está conmigo chicas, alguien tan maravilloso como él no perdería el tiempo con ardidas como ustedes.

Las mujeres se ruborizaron, si es que el que la cara y las orejas se les pusieran de un tono azul podía llamarse "rubor". Rose sonrió con suficiencia pero el Doctor sólo se tensó a su lado.

—Rose, eso no es un rubor normal, creo que deberíamos correr—murmuró por lo bajo, jaló su mano y la hizo pasar entre las dos chicas que le cortaban el paso hacia el campo.

— ¿Cómo que no es un rubor…?

— ¡Cierra los ojos y corre!

Rose obedeció al instante, continuó corriendo, confiando en el Doctor para evitar alguna caída. A través de su parpados cerrados notó un resplandor, el brazo del Doctor le rodeó el cuello justo cuando un viento cortante, ¿O eran objetos? Le rozaron las manos.

"Demasiado cerca" escuchó decir al Doctor en su mente.

Tras un par de pasos se detuvieron, Rose abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás, donde un resplandor azul se apagaba más y más.

—Nunca enfades a un crixstysiano si no estás en buena forma—jadeó el Doctor jaloneando la manga de su traje, ahora llena de agujeros.

— ¿Explotaron de ira?

—Literalmente—confirmó el Doctor ahogando una risa—. Tardaran en juntar sus trozos de nuevo y luego estarán bien, es por eso que en este planeta las clases de control de la ira son obligatorias desde la primaria.

—Explotan…cuando están enfadados.

—En realidad es una respuesta primaria de auto preservación. Cómo no tienen predadores naturales, ¿Quién se comería un ser de cristal? se transformó en una respuesta ante la ira o emociones fuertes.

—O sea que también explotan cuando…—Rose empezó a reír ante la idea que se formó en su cabeza. Curioso el Doctor le leyó el pensamiento.

—Rose estas siendo muy infantil el día de hoy—la reprendió con falso enojo.

—Sólo imagina, romperte en trozos, literalmente, cuando… literalmente es una explosión…

El Doctor la acompañó en sus risas mientras continuaban el camino hacia la TARDIS, sabía que debía atesorar ese momento, la tormenta aun no había pasado y era importante que hiciera reír a Rose de vez en cuando.

—Sin embargo, fue peligroso, algunos trozos de cristal iban a tu cuello—para dar énfasis a sus palabras el Doctor sacó un minúsculo cuadro del cabello de Rose. El delicado cuello de los humanos, venas y arterias importantes, tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

—Sacrificaste tu traje por el—dijo Rose jalando la manga para verla a la luz del sol poniente.

—Nah… la TARDIS lo reparará.

—Un día me dirás que la TARDIS puede lavar los trastos por su cuenta.

—Lo hace—El Doctor se rascó la oreja esquivando la mirada furibunda de Rose.

— ¡Los estuve lavando durante tres años!

— ¡Pensé que te gustaba! Ya sabes, un ritual terrestre en medio del espacio y el tiempo, algo que te atara a casa.

Rose guardó silencio, ¿Qué podía atarla a casa ahora? No tenía nada más que la TARDIS y al Doctor, las fotos que guardaba en su billetera, los recuerdos que pronto se harían borrosos, pronto olvidaría la voz de su Madre, la de Pete, la de Tony, tonto cerebro de simio.

"_Rose, mira"_

Rose alzó la mirada ante el llamado del Doctor, había oscurecido y la primera estrella se alzaba en el horizonte, algo más pequeña que la luna de la Tierra. Rose contuvo el aliento cuando sus rayos impactaron el suelo de cristal y la luz azul se dividió en miles de tonalidades.

"_Es precioso"_ suspiró Rose a través del vínculo, era tonto pero sentía que si hablaba en voz alta el hechizo se rompería, que despertaría abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo, que se encontraría, viva y sola, en aquel mundo lleno de TARDISes muertas. Buscó la mano del Doctor y la aferró con fuerza.

"_Se pondrá mejor" _quizás el Doctor lo dijo como respuesta a sus pensamientos pero pronto el suelo empezó a reflejar más luces, tantas que parecía de día, un día de arcoíris, y aun así en el cielo podían verse las estrellas.

"_No se que decir"_

"_No digas nada"_ el Doctor giró, apoyó su frente contra la de Rose y llenó su mente _"Concéntrate, pasa a la mía, vamos"_ animó colocando los dedos de su mano libre en las sienes de Rose, apartó un mechón de cabello con una caricia y dejó sus dedos reposar sobre la piel. No sabía que lo había orillado a hacerlo, pero sentía que debía permitirlo, debía mostrarle a Rose con quien estaba. Se aseguraría de mostrárselo, no todo, no podía mostrar sus sentimientos, pero si algo de su esencia. Construyó una puerta alrededor de su corazón y permitió a Rose la entrada a su mente.

Rose empujó su mente fuera y entró a la del Doctor, ya lo había hecho antes, con su esposo, pero ahora, una ola de rojo y dorado la impacto, sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

"_Señor del Tiempo, al completo"_ afirmó el Doctor ayudándola a levantarse.

"_Es precioso"_

"_No Rose, terrible" _gimió su voz.

"_Eso lo hace aún más hermoso ¿No lo crees? Sólo se aprecia el bien cuando conoces el mal"_

Pronto el espectáculo por el que el Doctor había llevado a Rose a ese planeta quedó olvidado, ambos tenían otro espectáculo que apreciar. Uno mucho más hermoso, más oscuro y no por ello menos brillante que el suelo de Crixstys.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Rose aun viajaría con él. No gano nada con este fic mas que calmar mis feels. Disfruten.

**Capítulo IV**

**Conversaciones de cama**

Largos y cálidos brazos envolvían la mente de Rose, meciéndola con una candencia casi hipnotizante, llevándose con ellos toda oscuridad que tratara de penetrar su tranquilidad. Rose sabía que la tristeza, el dolor y la soledad del Doctor, y de ella misma, se encontraban ahí, esperando a que se rompiera el contacto para volver a ocupar sus lugares y marcar sus almas.

El Doctor apretó el abrazo que mantenía sobre Rose cuando un ráfaga de viento frío les golpeó con fuerza y se deslizó como una serpiente sobre la piel de sus rostros y manos, sacando al Doctor de la mente de Rose. Con un suave empujoncito sacó la de ella del suave sopor en el que encontraba sumida.

—Hora de entrar a la TARDIS—susurró contra su cabello rubio.

—Cinco minutos más—murmuró ella mentalmente, sonando como una niña pequeña que no quiere salir de su cama para ir a la escuela.

—Siempre puedo cargarte, ya sabes, soy un caballeroso Señor del Tiempo vestido con brillante armadura—bromeó sonriendo ampliamente. Hacía siglos que no se sentía tan lleno, el vacío que había en su mente estaba ahora lleno, no del todo, nunca lo estaría, con la esencia de Rose. ¿Era eso de lo que disfrutaba su meta-crisis? Los celos bulleron en su interior sin que él pudiera hacer algo para procesarlos de una manera racional.

—En ropa transparente, querrás decir—contestó Rose parpadeando pesadamente, se sentía adormilada, rodeada de suaves motas de algodón e indudablemente, feliz.

—Hora de dormir—obviando las débiles protestas de Rose, la alzó en sus brazos y la estrujo contra su pecho en un gesto que más que amoroso era posesivo. Era su Rose después de todo.

—No es justo—gruñó Rose en cuanto su espalda tocó su cama, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos—.A ti no te agota todo esto.

—Tengo más practica, mi especie es telépata táctil así que soy mas apto que tu para estas cosas—explicó el Doctor mientras la arropaba, asegurándose de no dejar ni un sólo agujero por el cual su Rose perdiera calor—. Sin embargo con algo de práctica podrás hacerlo mejor.

—Eso explica por qué él se dormía a mi lado. Medio-humano—suspiró Rose sin querer, el Doctor se tensó a su lado. Él no podía darle eso, había tantas cosas que no podía darle, tantas que todo el espacio y el tiempo no llenarían jamás.

—Buenas noches, Rose—se obligó a decir en lugar de ¿Puedo quedarme? Él no era medio-humano, no podía llenar el vacío que su meta-crisis llenaba al quedarse dormido junto a Rose tras compartir mentes, tras expresarse amor de esa manera. Él no podía dormir con ella, ni siquiera le tocaba dormir esa noche, pensó con amargura.

—Quédate—gimoteó Rose más dormida que despierta, pero aun así, dolorosamente consciente de la próxima ausencia del Doctor. Le quería cerca, deseaba su presencia física, se sentía enferma de sólo pensar en la idea de estar sola en su cama.

—No puedo, Rose, no estaría bien.

—Por favor—rogó, el malestar crecía y dominaba su conciencia, estaba forzando al Doctor y no le importaba, sólo le deseaba cerca.

El Doctor cerró los ojos y suspiró, nunca podría negarle nada a aquellos ojos marrones ni al tono implorante de Rose. Aun si ella le pedía ser la reina de algún planeta lejano él se lo concedería, pero Rose era tan desprendida y brillante, tan compasiva, tan llena de luz que jamás haría tal cosa.

—Voy a sonrojarme—advirtió ella mientras se deslizaba lentamente bajo las sábanas para hacerle espacio al Doctor. Estaba muy somnolienta y perdía energía concentrándose en no vomitar sobre sus sábanas, confiaba en que las nauseas desaparecerían en cuanto pudiera abrazarse al Doctor, tenía que ser eso, algún estúpido ataque de ansiedad, uno contra el cual no lucharía, estaba cansada de luchar.

El Doctor miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que le distrajese, algo que le permitiera blindar su mente de nuevo. Lo encontró en sus manos. Sangre seca manchaba sus dedos. Alzó la mirada y vio algunas manchas más en las sábanas de Rose, manchas que coincidían con sus dedos.

—Rose, déjame ver tus manos—siseó apretando los dientes.

No espero respuesta y apartó las sábanas de un tirón. Rose protestó pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, tratando de ganarle a la bilis que subía por su esófago. Estaba realmente cansada y confiaba, quizás estúpidamente, en que el sueño apartaría las odiosas nauseas que crecían conforme pasaban los minutos.

—Chicas de cristal, que inteligentes—bufó el Doctor observando con cautela los ligeros arañazos y cortes que decoraban el dorso de las dos manos de Rose—.Iré a la Enfermería, un antiséptico y el regenerador dérmico te dejaran como nueva.

Rose esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras el Doctor, había perdido contra la urgencia de su cuerpo, se desembarazó de las sábanas y corrió al baño. Apartó la tapa del inodoro y volcó todo el contenido de su estómago en él. Jadeando observó con desagrado la mezcla de bilis, trozos gelatina translucida y panqueques antes de jalar de la cadena. Sudor frío corría por su frente a raudales cuando detuvo otra arcada, estaba segura de que no tenía nada más en el estómago para expulsar. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, se puso en pie y se tambaleó hasta el lavamanos, lavó su boca, rostro y manos a conciencia, no era necesario preocupar más al Doctor, no cuando se estaba comportando tan bien con ella, tan amable, no lo merecía.

Observó el vapor de agua elevarse, permitiendo que este calmara sus temblores, sabía que no debía forzar su estomago, el estrés vivido estaba pasando factura, sólo habían pasado unas horas, puede que un día, desde su perdida, el tiempo era algo imperceptible e imposible de medir en la TARDIS.

—Rose, no era necesario que te levantaras—escuchó decir al Doctor desde la habitación.

—Me sentía algo sucia—Rose observó los rastros de hollín y tierra, mezclados con agua, perderse por el drenaje, ¿Ocurriría así con sus recuerdos? ¿Se lavarían y de a poco la presencia del Doctor se los llevaría para jamás regresar? Y peor aun ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esas dudas? Eran las mismas que había combatido cuando habían dejado al Doctor medio-humano a su cuidado.

— ¿Rose? ¿Todo bien ahí dentro?

—Si, todo bien—mintió Rose cerrando el grifo. Se inclinó hacia el espejo y evaluó su expresión cansada y ojerosa. La TARDIS murmuró preocupada.

—Todo esta bien—aseguró ella acariciando la pared—.No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Rose abrió la puerta y casi choca con el Doctor al salir. Su semblante preocupado no varió ni un ápice aun cuando ella casi le atropella.

—Siéntate o recuéstate, como te sientas mejor—indicó señalando la cama. Rose obedeció, cansada como estaba se metió entre las sábanas dejando escapar un suave sonido de alivio. Al menos sus extremidades habían dejado de temblar.

El Doctor tomó las manos se Rose y las colocó sobre su regazo, con cuidado limpio cada rasguño y corte, saltando un poco cada que ella protestaba o tensaba su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, casi termino—aseguró, tomando la mano limpia y menos herida de Rose con la mano libre.

—Eres igual que él—dijo Rose sin pensar—.Preocupándote hasta por el mínimo rasguño.

—Muchos virus alienígenas pueden afectar tu fisiología humana—repuso el Doctor pasando el regenerador dérmico sobre las heridas en movimientos circulares. No alentó ni contestó del todo el comentario de Rose, si ella quería contar algo le daría libertad plena y no la presionaría, aun cuando moría de ganas por conocer que clase de aventuras había vivido Rose en el universo paralelo, y por qué su meta-crisis había permitido que la lastimaran.

La luz roja del dispositivo cambió a verde, su trabajo estaba terminado y bajo él sólo había suave y tersa piel. El Doctor lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche de Rose, esperando a que ella continuara su relato, le pidiera que se marchara o, en el mejor de los casos, le pidiera que se quedara con ella.

—El universo paralelo mantenía muchas similitudes con este universo—continuó Rose—.La historia era similar así que él podía hacer uso de sus conocimientos, no siempre acertaba, supongo que eso lo hacía más entretenido.

— ¿Qué cosas eran diferentes? —preguntó el Doctor sin poder ocultar del todo su curiosidad.

Rose apartó las sábanas y le invitó con la mirada. El Doctor se deshizo de sus deportivas y se deslizó entre las suaves telas, rodeó con un brazo a Rose y ella reposó su cabeza sobre su corazón izquierdo.

"Una buena costumbre" pensó el Doctor "La meta-crisis tendría el corazón de este lado"

—Investigamos la historia de la Tierra paralela antes de aventurarnos en el universo—el Doctor salió de sus pensamientos dando un brinco casi imperceptible y enfocó su atención en Rose—.No era muy diferente, no hubo segunda guerra porque Hitler fue asesinado en batalla durante la primera, la Inquisición fue erradicada décadas antes—Rose rió y secó una lagrima traicionera—.Tuvimos que ver con eso, casi me queman en la hoguera y... no le agradó mucho. Puedes imaginar como acabó todo. La cara del Sumo Inquisidor era un poema.

— ¡¿La hoguera?! —el Doctor no salía de su estupor, si bien sus aventuras con Rose no eran del todo seguras, nunca la había expuesto a tales riesgos ¿O si? Y en todo caso, de hacerlo era él quien salvaba el día, quien salvaba a Rose, sentir celos por tal detalle era tonto, sin embargo el Doctor no podía deshacerse del agudo sentimiento.

—El trozo de coral tardó unos meses en crecer, un año si te soy sincera—continuó Rose—.Durante ese tiempo él trabajo en Torchwood, meses antes de partir mamá protesto mucho y por ella nos casamos antes de irnos. Sus palabras exactas fueron: "NO QUIERO QUE CONTRAIGAS MATRIMONIO EN ALGUN PLANETA ALIENIGENA EN ALGUN EXTRAÑO RITUAL SI AUN NO TE HAS CASADO EN TU PLANETA NATAL"—Rose bufó—.Tan natal como podía ser la Tierra paralela—se acurrucó contra el Doctor, buscando el calor que, repentinamente, había abandonado hasta la más pequeña de las células de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento—murmuró el Doctor contra su coronilla, aspiró levemente por la nariz, llenando sus pulmones con el suave aroma de Rose. Quería expresar con esas dos palabras, esas tres silabas lo mucho que lamentaba el haber destruido su vida, como lamentaba haber arruinado lo que podría haber sido una vida larga y fantástica.

—No es tu culpa, nunca lo ha sido—suspiró Rose olvidando temporalmente las razones que le habían llevado a mantener las distancias con el Doctor. Si él ya no la amaba, o estaba luchando contra el sentimiento, entonces no debía de estar presionándole para que se quedara a su lado—.Puedes irte si lo deseas, todo este viaje por los recuerdos debe de ser algo...

—Me iré si tu quieres que me vaya—cortó el Doctor tensando los brazos alrededor de Rose. No era esa la respuesta que deseaba dar, claramente Rose le estaba echando de su habitación de manera política.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Rose, se que es complicado, y si no me quieres aquí esta bien.

—Siempre te he querido aquí—dijo Rose adormilada—. Y no es más complicado que aceptarle a él—susurró por lo bajo, sin poder evitar cierto tono acusador—.Lo siento—agregó ocultando el rostro en el pecho del Doctor.

—Está bien.

—Quiero decir, dijiste que eran el mismo, pero él era diferente.

—Algunas actitudes de Donna pasaron a su personalidad—explicó el Doctor.

—Era como tener a tu yo pasado y a ti, juntos en un mismo cuerpo—Rose deslizó una pierna por sobre las del Doctor—.No era del todo malo, pero te extrañé en muchas ocasiones, a veces no podía evitar ser injusta con él.

—Rose, eres la persona más justa del universo—el Doctor enterró la nariz en el cabello de Rose, olía a humo y a algo de sudor pero, definitivamente a Rose.

—Tenía poca paciencia, era bastante posesivo—Rose suspiró y tentativamente envió una imagen mental al Doctor de ella y el Doctor medio humano abrazados, cuando él Doctor alzó la nariz de su cabello envió una pregunta.

"_¿Está bien si te lo muestro?"_

"_Por supuesto"_ aseguró el Doctor y se dispuso a alzar sus escudos mentales, los celos no debían de escapar.

_Había tenido un día bastante malo en Torchwood, una misión de campo, a las afueras de Cardiff, para la cual él no había sido llamado, era sólo rutina así que no me preocupaba ir sola con el equipo. Él protestó ante Pete pero, tenía que terminar sus experimentos con algunos dispositivos primordiales para la organización y Pete le envió de regreso al laboratorio._

"_Rose, no quiero que vayas sola" el Doctor me mantenía abrazada por la cintura._

"_Sólo es reconocimiento, las lecturas muestran que el objeto que se estrelló anoche no es más que un meteorito"_

"_Muchas especies pueden alterar los escáneres" aferró su agarre sobre mi hasta un punto que casi dolía, sin embargo, no me quejé._

"_Estaré bien, Jake y el resto del equipo Alpha van conmigo" ubiqué sus manos y traté de aligerar su presa._

"_Rose"_

"_Volveré para la hora de la cena" me las arreglé para soltar sus dedos y deposité un suave beso sobre sus labios "No quemes nada, la cocina será toda tuya"_

_Me alejé, sentí su mirada sobre mi, y sobre la pistola que solía cargar a la cintura, era la norma en Torchwood y la mía siempre estaba posicionada en aturdir._

Una oleada de orgullo interrumpió el relato mental, Rose sonrió al Doctor, bostezó y continuó con el relato.

_Él tenía razón, era más que un meteorito, y para el momento que lo notamos estábamos rodeados por una veintena de alienígenas-ave muy enfadados_

"_No estamos aquí para hacerles daño, solo deseamos ayudarles" me adelanté y hablé por el equipo, yo estaba a cargo. Alcé mis manos y mostré mis almas vacías a los veinte pájaros bípedos que nos miraban frente a frente. __Sus plumas marrones se encontraban erizadas, rozaban sus garras contra el suelo y sus ojos posicionados hacia el frente me hicieron notar que eran cazadores. No permití que ello nublara mi juicio, bien podían ser cazadores en su planeta natal._

"_Exigimos la rendición total del planeta" dijo el que estaba frente a mi, chasqueó el pico peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro. Trastabillé hacia atrás ante su amenaza, el encuentro no estaba marchando nada bien. Sin embargo debía tratar de hacerles entrar en razón una vez más._

"_Nuestras intenciones son pacíficas. No les lastimaremos, estamos dispuesto a ofrecer ayuda"_

"_No deseamos la ayuda de simios"_

_De ahí en adelante se desarrolló el caos, el líder cerró su pico sobre mi brazo y agradecí las mejoras que el Doctor había hecho sobre las fibras de kevlar de nuestros uniformes, el afilado calcio de sus picos no penetró del todo el uniforme y pude aturdirlo._

"_No les maten, armas en aturdir" ordené. Jake rodó los ojos pero obedeció._

_Al final del día nos las arreglamos para no tener ninguna perdida, solo heridas menores. Tras asegurarme que todos los miembros del equipo se encontraban bien regresé a casa. La hora de la cena había pasado y el Doctor me esperaba en el portal. Un camino recto se encontraba aplastado en la alfombra de la entrada, asumí que el Doctor había caminado por ahí cientos de veces mientras esperaba mi regreso.  
><em>  
><em>"Hora de la cena" se mofó mientras me tomaba del brazo "Es una lastima que Pete haya salido con el resto de la familia si no me habría escuchado"<em>

_"Doctor" gemí, su mano apretaba el moratón que empezaba a formarse en mi brazo._

_"Un simple meteorito, una misión de rutina" ahora me jalaba dentro de la mansión, al pasar frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, que decoraba la sala, eché un vistazo a mi estado._

_El uniforme de campaña negro tapaba mis heridas, la única evidencia de lo que había pasado se encontraba en mi cabello desordenado y en mi rostro y ropa manchados de tierra. Y por su puesto el parpadeo rojo de mi pistola que denotaba que se encontraba descargada._

_"Suéltame" traté de que mi voz surgiera fuerte, estable, pero el estrés vivido y el miedo reprimido empezaban a hacer mella en mi, sólo deseaba perderme en sus brazos no ser amonestada como una niña pequeña._

_"Son unos idiotas, ser idiota es requisito imprescindible para trabajar en Torchwood e ir a misiones de campo" nos detuvimos frente a nuestra habitación, el Doctor abrió la puerta y jaló mi brazo para obligarme a entrar._

_"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" finalmente pude soltarme de su agarre, acune mi brazo contra mi pecho y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo escaparon de mis ojos. Mi Doctor jamás se habría comportado así._

Ira y un duro sentimiento de culpabilidad escaparon del Doctor. Había dejado a Rose con un clon inestable y peligroso, excesivamente peligroso, de si mismo.

—Lo siento—susurró acariciando distraídamente el brazo que su clon había lastimado.

—No, yo lo siento, a veces permitía que mis sentimientos me dominaran y olvidaba que debía ayudarle a ser como tu, ayudarle a ser mejor.

—Rose, no es tu culpa en lo absoluto. Lo que él hizo estuvo mal.

— ¿Quieres ver el resto?

El Doctor lo pensó por unos segundos, minutos a su parecer, porque su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz. Deseaba ver lo que ocurría luego pero, le dolía ver a Rose luchar contra tanta oscuridad.

—Esta bien, continua—contestó apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Rose—.Y cuando termines dormirás un poco, estás agotada—señaló al verla bostezar.

_"¿Rose? ¿Rose, dónde duele? ¿Qué ocurrió?" el Doctor trató de acercarse a mí pero le esquivé y me encerré en el baño._

_"¡Vete!"_

_"Te lastimaron, dime donde están encerradas esas bestias aladas y yo mismo les haré arrepentirse, les hare lamentar lo que sea que te hayan hecho" rugió contra la puerta "Pete no me dijo nada sobre la misión, sólo describió a los aliens y me aseguro que estabas bien ¡Y no lo estás!" pateó la puerta "Es un mentiroso"_

_"No hables así de mi padre"_

_"No es tu padre"_

_"¡Y tu no eres mi Doctor!"_

_"¡Soy yo, Rose!" gritó moviendo la manija de la puerta como un poseso._

_"No lo eres, no lo eres en lo absoluto"_

_"Consentí tus dudas al principio, entendí que necesitabas tiempo, yo necesité tiempo también, no tienes derecho a dudar de nuevo, ¡No ahora!" la madera de la puerta crujió ante una nueva patada y retrocedí hasta tropezar con la bañera, caí dentro y solté un quejido al impactar contra la porcelana._

_"¡Sólo mírate!" chillé "Él jamás habría hecho algo como eso, habría enloquecido de preocupación pero nunca, nunca, me habría lastimado"_

_El silencio cayó entre los dos como si pesara una tonelada, las patadas y movimientos frenéticos de la manija cesaron. Y el sonido sordo del cuerpo del Doctor al impactar contra la puerta y deslizar hasta el suelo fue lo único que llenó aquel vasto espacio._

_Suspiré, como pude me levanté, me quité la ropa y la lancé al suelo. Tras un vistazo dejé caer la pistola sobre el montón, abrí la ducha y dejé que el agua se llevara cada gramo de suciedad de mi cuerpo._

—No miraré si no lo deseas—susurró el Doctor tapando sus ojos ante la memoria. Un gruñido fue su respuesta, Rose dormía en sus brazos y los recuerdos corrían a su mente en automático. Rose nunca paraba de sorprenderlo, esa era una capacidad psíquica bastante avanzada.

_"Puedes mirar lo que desees"_ suspiró Rose adormilada _"No quiero ocultarte nada"  
><em>  
><em>"Sólo miraré esta memoria"<em> Rose bajó la cabeza avergonzada, quizás él no deseaba ver nada de eso y ella estaba obligándole, seguro era molesto y le lastimaba "_No me lastimas, no me molesta, sólo deseo hacerlo cuando estés totalmente consciente"_

_"Bien"_

—Dulces sueños—el Doctor cerró los ojos y viajó de nuevo al recuerdo.

_Salí de la ducha y envolví mi cuerpo en mi albornoz rosado, me regañé mentalmente por no conservar algo de ropa en el baño, no deseaba enfrentar al Doctor estando semidesnuda. Respiré profundamente, calmando mis nervios y abrí la puerta. El Doctor casi cae de espaldas a mis pies. Con movimientos rápidos se dio la vuelta y quedó de rodillas frente a mí._

_"Rose, lo siento mucho" sus enormes ojos marrones me miraban implorantes "No puedo luchar contra el sentimiento, contra el miedo de perderte, contra todos estos sentimientos humanos que me dominan"_

_"Claro, culpa a los sentimientos humanos" mastiqué las palabras y pasé a su lado para ir hasta la cama. Tomé asiento y resistí el impulso de acostarme sobre los mullidos almohadones._

_"Es la verdad, aun estoy habituándome, habituándome a no poder controlarme, a ser mortal" se levantó y caminó hacia mi con cautela, como si yo fuera una especie de animal asustado "Rose, perdóname" tomó asiento a mi lado y me miró con dorada sinceridad en sus ojos._

_"Esta bien" traté de alzar mi mano para acunar su rostro pero una punzada de dolor recorrió desde mi antebrazo hasta el hombro. Gemí y lo sujeté contra mi regazo._

_"¿Me permites?" noté sus movimientos medidos y cautelosos, su mano extendida pedía permiso a pesar de que su mirada brillaba de pura angustia "O quizás prefieras un doctor, conduciré al hospital, si, es lo mejor, buscaré las llaves y…"_

_"Tu eres mi Doctor" sonrió imperceptiblemente y con infinito cuidado tomó mi antebrazo, deslizó la tela del albornoz y siseé, el suave contacto se sentía como el infierno "Rose, lo siento, lo siento, yo no, ¡Por Rassilon!" tomó su cabello entre las manos y tiró de él._

_Bajé la mirada para ver que le había causado tal reacción, un desagradable moratón oscurecía mi piel, y sobre este yacía la marca, aun mas oscura, de los dedos del Doctor._

_"Estabas lastimada y lo empeore, Rose, lo siento, Rose"_

_"Doctor, cálmate, es sólo..._

_"No, Rose, no esta bien, no lo esta, ya vuelvo" le vi marchar siendo la imagen física de la turbación. Perdí ante la tentación y el cansancio y me recosté en los almohadones cerré los ojos y deje escapar una temblorosa cantidad de aire "¿Rose? ¿Rose dónde más estás herida? Rose ¿Ocurre algo?" sus manos frenéticas palpaban mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío._

_"Estoy bien, no me desmaye ni nada por el estilo" le aseguré tratando de sentarme pero él lo impidió._

_"Va a estar frío y dolerá un poco" tomó una bolsa de hielo de la mesa de noche y una pomada "Pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, yo..."_

_"Esta bien" aseguré. Mordí mi lengua mientras el colocaba la pomada y la distribuía con suaves masajes sobre cada centímetro del moretón, puso especial cuidado en las marcas de sus dedos y cuando estuvo satisfecho, tras vaciar casi toda la pomada, colocó el hielo. Siseé ante el frío, y el apretó su mano entre las mías._

_"Hice la cena, puedo calentarla y subirla" ofreció._

_"Seria perfecto" acepté._

_No permitió que me alimentara por mi misma, se encargó de llevar cada cucharada de arroz con pollo a mi boca con tal delicadeza que mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Mi Doctor._

_"¿Rose? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Muy caliente? ¿Picante? Rose..."_

_"Es perfecto" sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto, continuó dándome de comer hasta que el plato quedó vacío._

_"Me haré cargo de esto y subiré" prometió mientras tomaba el plato y la bolsa de hielo, ahora derretido, consigo._

_Desapareció por la puerta y me levanté de la cama, necesitaba lavar mis dientes. Lo hice y cuando volví al cuarto le encontré mirando la cama con los hombros hundidos._

_"¿Doctor?" el aludido se giró y el alivio inundó sus ojos "No iba a marcharme, si lo hubiera hecho habrías visto las maletas" sonreí para confortarlo._

_"Lo siento, yo no debí, no debí actuar se esa manera, no debí..." se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano, con lentitud bajó sus labios a los míos y deposito un beso suave "Rose, eres todo para mi, el perderte me destruiría, no puedo perderte" sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas contenidas._

_"Tendré más cuidado en el futuro" aseguré "Y tu debes prometer que no perderás el control de nuevo" le miré con severidad unos segundos ya que, el ver el arrepentimiento marcado en cada centímetro de su rostro rompía mi corazón._

_"Lo prometo, Rose" besó de nuevo mis labios y me llevó hasta la cama jalando suavemente de mi mano, tomé asiento y el se agachó entre mis piernas hasta quedar a mi altura, su mirada me atravesó, era firmeza, era devoción "Es mi deber y mi norte, Rose, el protegerte, el asegurarme que nunca te ocurra algo malo" sus brazos se apoyaron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo "Aun si eso implica protegerte de mi" retrocedió, tratando de ocultar la oscuridad que reinaba en sus ojos._

_"Si te hace sentir bien, tengo una pistola en el baño" bromeé, pero su expresión torturada sólo se profundizó "Ven aquí" jalé el cuello de su camisa y lo llevé sobre mi, ambos soltamos un gemido cuando nuestros vientres se encontraron. Su dureza presionaba contra mí con insistencia._

_"Rose, no, no puedes permitir que haga esto" trató de apartarse pero le apresé, rodeando mis piernas en su cintura "Rose, por favor, estas agotada, herida, no quiero lastimarte, no puedo asegurarte que seré cuidadoso, Rose"_

_"Quiero sentirte, quiero sentirte conmigo, que estoy viva, temí tanto el morir en ese campo, ¡En Cardiff!" reí nerviosamente, un gruñido cortó mi risa, el Doctor me miraba con los ojos oscuros, vacios y a la vez llenos de deseo._

_"Voy a demostrarte que estas viva, voy a demostrarlo a ambos" empujó con su cadera, su erección frotó mi centro y arqueé mi espalda en un reflejo natural._

_Fue rápido, sin delicadeza, una prueba que necesitábamos ambos para comprender que seguíamos juntos y vivos, muy vivos. Sus embestidas llenaban mi ser y sus labios se encargaban de besar, y morder, como si deseara arrancar las magulladuras que los sucesos del día habían dejado sobre mi cuerpo._

La sangre del Doctor hirvió con aquellas imágenes, había confiado a Rose a su meta-crisis y viceversa, creyendo que era lo que necesitaban ambos, lo mejor para el universo, para Rose y lo peor para él, su penitencia, un eterno recordatorio de por qué no debía de enamorarse.

Había sido una decisión consciente, fríamente calculada, pero, no había contado con los cambios que había sufrido Rose durante los años que estuvieron separados. Rose Tyler no era más una adolescente con un corazón de oro y una inocencia que rozaba lo tierno, era una joven mujer que había vivido demasiado y, que a pesar de la oscuridad que él había traído a su vida desde que la invitó a la TARDIS, aun mantenía su corazón puro. Tomaba decisiones duras, luchaba contra aliens, pasó por todo un infierno por encontrarle y aun así no estaba rota, no se dejaba doblegar por las situaciones.

—Rose, cada día te merezco menos—suspiró contra su cabello. Deslizó los dedos hasta sus sienes y se aseguró de reforzar el vinculo, mientras lo hacía, besó su frente, sus ojos brillaron durante unos segundos y sus cejas se fruncieron, La Tormenta que Viene hirviendo en cada célula y átomo de su cuerpo. Rose Tyler era suya, sería suya, llenaría el vacío que su meta-crisis había dejado y aquel que, aun en vida, éste no pudo llenar. Se permitiría amarla, sin freno, sin tabúes, aun cuando en unos años su perdida le destruyese.

—Mi Doctor—suspiró Rose en sueños.

—Mi Lobo Malo—contestó el Doctor estrechándola en sus brazos—.Mi chica preciosa, mi niña valiente.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Rose aun viajaría con él. No gano nada con este fic mas que calmar mis feels. Disfruten.

**Capítulo V**

**Un viaje al pasado**

Rose despertó rodeada de agradable sensación de calma, los brazos del Doctor la mantenían contra la suave tela de su traje y su respiración casi la arrulló de vuelta a los reinos de Morfeo.

—Buenos días—saludó el Doctor apartando el cabello del rostro de Rose—.Bueno, debes suponer que es día en algún planeta del universo. En ese caso cada instante es un día, incluso la noche...

—Hola, Doctor—Rose alzó la cabeza cortando sus balbuceos. Frunció el ceño cuando el recuerdo de una afirmación, una promesa regresaron a su memoria, volando como un insecto que no se dejaba atrapar— ¿Doctor ocurrió algo anoche? —una sombra de rubor cubrió su rostro cuando notó las implicaciones de su pregunta—. Quiero decir, siento que hay algo importante que debería recordar.

—Que dejamos la ropa en la ciudad—contestó el Doctor, era una verdad a medias, no se atrevía a poner en palabras la resolución que había tomado bajo las tinieblas de la noche inducida de la TARDIS—. Pero no te preocupes, sus autoridades tienen una excelente política de objetos perdidos, tu ropa estará de regreso para cuando salgas del baño, puede que antes, con esas duchas ridículamente largas que tomas.

Rose tensó su cuerpo unos segundos, siendo consciente en esos momentos de lo sucia y pegajosa que estaba su piel. Lo había olvidado, su entrenamiento de campo en Torchwood y los viajes con el Doctor la habían habituado a ignorar esos detalles. Sin embargo, tres días, o puede que más, sin una ducha apropiada era algo difícil de ignorar, menos si estaba tan cerca de otro ser viviente.

—Debo apestar—dijo levantándose con rapidez.

—En lo absoluto—el Doctor olfateó el aire y Rose enrojeció—. Algo de sudor, nada de que preocuparse—se levantó, estiró su espalda y dio una palmada—. Un viaje rápido en la TARDIS hasta la ciudad marchando.

Rose esperó hasta que el Doctor cerró la puerta de la habitación para levantarse, tras un vistazo rápido a su antigua habitación se dispuso a hacer la cama. Una triste sonrisa llenó su rostro al recordar como en las mañanas solía discutir con su esposo sobre la lógica de tal actividad.

"Volveremos a dormir en ella, Rose"

"Prefiero la cama ordenada"

"Antes no te importaba"

"Antes llegaba demasiado agotada de nuestros viajes y no me importaba si las sábanas estaban o no arregladas"

"Un punto a mi favor" envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura "Y puedo imaginar otra actividad para desordenarlas"

"¡Doctor!" protestó Rose cuando éste mordió juguetonamente su cuello "Trabajo en media hora"

"Es tiempo suficiente para lo que tengo en mente"

Rose regresó de los recuerdos y notó, con cierta sorpresa, que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Ella solía pensar que su Doctor medio humano tenía complejo de pulpo y sanguijuela, siempre buscando pegarse a ella, tocarla, acariciarla y saborearla como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, a veces no consideraba el momento y le saltaba al cuello, literalmente.

Observó la pila de ropa sucia a sus pies, no había notado cuando se había desvestido y ahora las lágrimas bajaban libremente por su rostro. Abrió la ducha y permitió que el agua tibia lavara la suciedad y las lágrimas. Cogió el jabón y dudó antes de lavarse, sentía que si limpiaba su cuerpo borraría de el las señales de su esposo, los besos, su aroma, su presencia. Rose sabía que ese sentir no tenía ninguna base, y sin embargo, mientras deslizaba el jabón por su piel, los sollozos hacían temblar su cuerpo y se atascaban de manera dolorosa en su garganta.

¿Cuanto más le exigiría el universo? ¿Era esto el precio que tenía que pagar por la destrucción de la flota Dalek? ¿El karma la perseguía por lo ocurrido en la estación de juegos?

La rabia creció en su interior, luego de todo lo que había luchado, luego de todas esas vidas salvadas, planetas, ¿Ser feliz era mucho pedir a cambio?

El Doctor apoyó la espalda en la puerta del baño, podía oler la sal de las lágrimas, escuchar los sollozos ahogados, y recibir los sentimientos de traición y soledad, agonía y anhelo, que impactaban contra sus escudos. No se había permitido sentir la pérdida de esa manera, para él sólo se había sentido como la pérdida de un vínculo mental débil, la muerte de su clon no tenía para él demasiado significado. Era un ser nacido de la guerra, aquel que le había ayudado a derrotar a Davros, el hombre al que había encargado a Rose con todo el dolor de sus corazones, nada más. ¿Acaso era injusto ese sentir? ¿Debía de compartir el dolor de Rose? ¿Sus propios celos estaban nublando sus sentimientos? ¿Era un ser tan oscuro, tan egoísta que no podía sentir algo por la perdida de lo que biológicamente sería su medio hermano?

Apretó el agarre sobre las bolsas de las compras cuando escuchó a Rose golpear una de las paredes del baño. La TARDIS no protestó ante el maltrato, comprendía que su humana necesitaba descargar las sobrecogedoras emociones que dominaban su razón.

—Lo siento, Rose—murmuró el Doctor dejando las bolsas junto a la puerta.

Cuando Rose salió del baño y vio la ropa junto a la puerta no pudo evitar sentir culpa, el Doctor debía de haberla escuchado, y sentido, llorar. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir soledad mezclada con algo de gratitud, necesitaba ese rato a solas pero también necesitaba al Doctor a su lado.

Se vistió con lentitud, disfrutando del roce de la suave tela nueva contra su piel, no tenía hambre así que no le apetecía ir a la cocina y no tenía ánimos para pedirle al Doctor un viaje hacia algún lugar del universo. Rose se dejó caer sobre la cama y contempló el techo, toda la energía había abandonado su cuerpo y sólo deseaba quedarse así por horas, incluso por toda la eternidad, si eso podía ser posible.

¿Qué sería de ella ahora? ¿Cómo continuaría su vida de ahora en más? ¿Sería capaz de "sentar cabeza" como su madre deseaba? No podría, sencillamente no, era algo que escapaba a su espíritu libre e indomable, algo que el Doctor había despertado en ella y que jamás volvería a dormir. Su matrimonio y la segunda TARDIS habían traído ese equilibrio a su vida, tenía toda la aventura y el amor que podía desear, su vida era perfecta.

Las horas pasaron, el Doctor se encontraba bajo la consola de la TARDIS, jugueteando con los controles, tratando de hacer reparaciones menores, cada cierto tiempo revisaba el vínculo, debía de asegurarse de no dejar pasar una excesiva cantidad de tiempo entre refuerzos, pero tampoco debía de estar sobre Rose cada segundo, aun si eso era lo que deseaba, debía permitirle superar la pérdida, demostrarle que él aún estaba ahí pero que era otro hombre, no su meta-crisis, no su ex esposo.

Aquel pensamiento lo golpeó, ¿Qué tan diferente era de su meta-crisis? ¿Qué tanto le había cambiado la perspectiva de una vida corta junto a Rose? ¿Había considerado sentar cabeza? No, seguramente no, quizás reducir un poco el peligro en su vida ¿Crear una familia? Calidez invadió sus corazones, niños junto a Rose, niños a los cuales enseñar las maravillas del universo ¿Construir juntos un hogar? La TARDIS llena de niños, una casa en el campo, no eran pensamientos tan repelentes ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Qué tan diferentes eran el uno del otro?

—Lo siento tanto, Rose—murmuró para si mientras salía de debajo de la consola—. No puedo darte lo que él podía darte, quizás algo similar pero, Rose, tu vida es tan corta—apretó las manos contra su rostro—.Me destruiría el perderte—suspiró, el amor, para un Señor del Tiempo, tenía un significado profundo y arrollador, era el tiempo mismo, la presencia física y psíquica del ser amado, un sentimiento capaz de perdurar siglos.

Caminó por los pasillos de la TARDIS ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a la habitación de Rose, tocó y entró sin esperar una respuesta. Rose yacía sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, a sus pies se encontraba arrugada la toalla del baño, su cabello húmedo se esponjaba ligeramente en las puntas y su rostro no lucía nada de maquillaje.

—Rose, el vinculo, necesito…—el Doctor se balanceó sobre sus pies con incomodidad.

—Adelante—Rose se incorporó con lentitud, secó una lágrima traicionera con su pulgar y sonrió débilmente al Doctor.

El Doctor tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, colocó sus dedos en las sienes de Rose y abrazó su mente, se suponía que sólo iba a reforzar el vinculo, pero no pudo evitar acariciar las trazas de dolor que rodeaban la esencia de Rose, no pudo evitar el tratar de llevárselo, el tratar de calmarlo, el confortarla.

"_Yo estoy aquí"_ murmuró gentilmente.

—Doctor—gimió Rose dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del Doctor. Sentía el crudo golpe de la soledad mezclarse con la compañía y resplandor del Doctor, era avasallador, confundía sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento, no debí—el Doctor rompió el contacto y envolvió a Rose en sus brazos—.No debería de estar haciéndolo más duro.

—Está bien, todo está bien—Rose cerró los ojos, dejó escapar una respiración temblorosa y su cuerpo perdió fuerza, cayó lánguido sobre el del Doctor.

— ¿Rose? —el Doctor recostó con cuidado a Rose sobre la cama, comprobó su pulso tocando su cuello y permitió que sus dedos acariciaran un poco aquella suave piel hasta donde la decencia, y la camisa, se lo permitieron—.Descansa todo lo que necesites—con infinito cuidado se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso sobre su frente.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, nunca creyó volver a ver a Rose ocupar ese lugar. Aspiró por la nariz y frunció el ceño al no captar siquiera el aroma de una pequeña taza de té sobre Rose. ¡El desayuno era la comida más importante del día! Dejó la cama y corrió a la cocina, podían decir que se encontraba completamente domesticado, preparando el desayuno dos días seguidos, pero no le importó. Preparó té y tostadas y se encaminó a la habitación de Rose.

—Rose, oye, Rose—sacudió gentilmente el hombro de Rose con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía la taza con el té—.Rose, no has comido nada—argumentó al ver a Rose abrir los ojos y fruncir el entrecejo.

—No tengo mucha hambre—protestó Rose escondiendo el rostro entre las sábanas, el aroma de las tostadas revolvía su estómago.

—Al menos el té, ¿Qué me dices? —presionó el Doctor sonriendo.

—Bien, sólo el té—aceptó ella con un suspiro, frotó sus ojos y tomó la taza de manos del Doctor, bebió todo el líquido ante su mirada solícita y preocupada—.Listo—anunció dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche.

— ¿Una tostada?

—Doctor, no tengo hambre—gruñó Rose apretando los dientes, de alguna manera el aroma dulzón de la tostada se las estaba arreglando para torcer su estómago.

—Pero es una tostada de mantequilla y mermelada de banana…La hice yo mismo, ya sabes, mucho tiempo libre y…

— ¡No tengo hambre! Deja de presionar, deja de manipularme—los ojos de Rose ardieron mientras apretaba entre sus brazos su cabeza, respiró profundamente tratando de calmar las nauseas y los amargos sentimientos que habían provocado su reacción.

— ¿Rose? ¿Crees que te manipulo? —el dolor en la voz del Doctor era palpable y ello sólo hizo sentir a Rose peor. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella para tratar tan mal a tan maravilloso hombre?

—Vete, por favor vete—rogó ella, no quería arruinarlo más.

El Doctor miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien que decir, suspiró y se levantó de la cama, observó a Rose unos segundos y finalmente decidió dejarla sola, quizás, por el momento, eso era lo mejor para ambos. Levantó la taza vacía y el plato con las tostadas intactas y abandonó la habitación lo más silenciosamente posible.

Rose golpeó su almohada en cuanto la puerta de su habitación se cerró ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarlo así? Él sólo se estaba ocupando de ella, estaba cuidándola, asegurando su bienestar. ¿Acaso dolía tanto el verlo hacer eso que le estaba apartando de su lado? Se envolvió fuertemente entre sus sábanas y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño clamara su dominio, quizás sólo estaba agotada, quizás se le ocurriera algo para enmendar su comportamiento.

…

— ¿Doctor? —llamó Rose entrando con cautela a la biblioteca. La TARDIS se había reusado a decirle donde estaba, seguramente estaba enfadada con ella por su comportamiento para con su Señor del Tiempo, y había estado dando vueltas por los infinitos rincones de la nave durante horas.

— ¿Rose? —el Doctor alzó la cabeza del sillón donde se encontraba recostado, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y se reflejaba en sus lentes, sus manos sostenían un antiguo y polvoriento volumen— ¿Qué sucede?

—Quería disculparme—Rose caminó hasta el sillón y tomó asiento junto al Doctor, jugueteó incómoda con la manga de su suéter antes de mirar al gallifreyano a los ojos—.No debí tratarte así.

—No, no, esta bien, yo no debí presionarte, además, ¿Mantequilla y banana? Es una estúpida combinación—sonrió de oreja a oreja, soltó el libro sobre la alfombra y abrió los brazos—. Ven aquí.

Rose rió quedamente y se inclinó sobre el Doctor, éste la envolvió en sus brazos y la meció lentamente. Con la barbilla apoyada sobre la coronilla de Rose habló suavemente.

—Todo mejorará con el tiempo, no voy a presionarte, Rose.

—Se que será difícil, aun es pronto, aun siento como si estuviera conmigo, temo confundirlos, temo ser injusta contigo—la voz de Rose se quebró al final, aun así se las arregló para mantener a raya las lágrimas.

—Eso esta bien, no es nada malo, Rose, sabes la diferencia y la mantienes, no tienes porque culparte por esos momentos de confusión, el amor es complicado y la perdida siempre es atroz. Y nuestro caso no es normal—acotó el Doctor en un susurro, para luego patearse mentalmente por no callar a tiempo sus ideas.

— ¿Doctor? —Rose ignoró las implicaciones de las palabras del Doctor, una idea rondaba su mente en esos momentos, una idea que la había atormentado mientras paseaba por la TARDIS buscando al Doctor. ¿El límite de ocho horas afectaría sus aventuras?

— ¿Si? —inquirió el Doctor algo incómodo, no deseaba abordar el tema de una futura relación con Rose en ese momento, pero lo haría de ser necesario, después de todo, de sus labios se habían escapado algunas pistas que, conociendo a Rose, no dejaría escapar.

— ¿Podríamos viajar? Quiero decir, como antes, ya sabes, salvar planetas, el universo, se que con ese límite de ocho horas seré una carga y, no quiero serlo, quiero que todo sea como antes—mordió su labio inferior apenada y el Doctor respiró aliviado, ese era un tema que si podía abordar con tranquilidad.

—Podemos viajar donde tú desees, pero, no puedes vagar, no puedes alejarte de mi lado—advirtió el Doctor con seriedad alzando el rostro de Rose por su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos—. Esta vez es en serio, Rose. Podemos vivir como antes, podemos hacer todo lo que hacíamos antes, pero no puedes apartarte de mi lado.

—No pretendo alejarme de tu lado—aseguró Rose perdiéndose en la mirada preocupada del Doctor.

—Bien, entonces, ¿Qué tal el pasado? Un picnic en una playa tropical de la Tierra antes del descubrimiento de Cristóbal Colon—los ojos del Doctor se iluminaron llenos de júbilo—. Se que no has comido—agregó acusador—. Nada como una playa tranquila, viento marino y sonidos de animales tropicales para abrir el apetito—sonrió.

—Me parece fantástico.

—Pero, debes prometer que comerás lo que ponga en tu plato—señaló el Doctor picando la nariz de Rose con un dedo índice acusador.

—Lo prometo—rió Rose apartando el dedo, algo de alivio había regresado a su vida, todo podría ser como antes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Rose aun viajaría con él. No gano nada con este fic mas que calmar mis feels. Disfruten.

Advertencias: Algo de violencia.

Capitulo VI

Promesas incumplidas

La TARDIS se materializó haciendo su característico sonido en medio de las blancas arenas de una solitaria playa del trópico. La puerta se abrió y el Doctor asomó la cabeza para verificar que habían aterrizado en el tiempo y lugar deseados, sonrió ampliamente al ver que así era.

—Perfecto, las playas de la isla de Guanahani—acarició el nombre con la lengua repitiéndolo hasta que Rose rodó los ojos—.Guanahani, que curioso nombre—dijo apresurado—.O como se conocen en tu tiempo, Las Bahamas—explicó el Doctor caminando como dueño del lugar por la orilla.

—Es hermoso, selva virgen, tranquilidad—Rose salió de la TARDIS cargando una enorme cesta. Había ayudado al Doctor a preparar la comida, aun cuando las nauseas amenazaban con sobrepasarla ante el delicioso aroma y la visión de los alimentos.

—Podemos adentrarnos un poco en la selva, buscar un claro y comer—opinó el Doctor quitándole a Rose la cesta—.Escoge un camino—invitó, señalando el borde de la selva.

—Mmm, por ahí—escogió Rose, señalando hacia la izquierda, donde un grupo de palmeras dejaban entrever un camino natural hacia lo profundo de la selva.

—Fresco y cómodo, buena elección—la felicitó el Doctor, olfateó el aire y agregó—.Y huele a césped de playa, no tan suave como el césped normal pero, ¡Ideal para nuestro picnic! —ofreció su brazo a Rose y ésta lo acepto, envolviendo el suyo a su alrededor.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la calma y los aromas frutales del lugar, cerca se escuchaba el murmullo del agua, seguramente un riachuelo corría cerca de la zona. El Doctor inspiró profundamente y sonrió como un maniaco.

— ¡Bananeros! —soltó la cesta y corrió unos metros hasta adentrarse en la selva. Rose cogió la cesta y le siguió al trote, no podían separarse mucho.

El sonido de algunas hojas al caer y ramas al doblarse, seguidas de algunas maldiciones en gallifreyano llenaron la selva, Rose rio y dejó la cesta sobre una zona cubierta de rugoso y grueso césped de playa.

—Vengan conmigo, los bananeros de Villengard no son tan difíciles como ustedes—el Doctor se encontraba abrazado al tronco de un alto bananero y apuntaba con su destornillador al brazo que portaba el racimo de bananas más grande.

—Una vez me dijiste que no funcionaba con madera—apuntó Rose apoyada casualmente en un árbol cercano.

—Lo había olvidado—el Doctor se ruborizó y guardo su destornillador en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

—Es que ves bananas y pierdes la cabeza, venga, súbeme en tus hombros y busca algo que me ayude a cortar tus dichosas bananas—ordenó Rose apartándose del, inusualmente cómodo, árbol.

El Doctor se deslizó por el tronco y empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos infinitos, tras unos cuantos tintineos, y estruendos, sacó un cuchillo de monte. Sonrió y dio la espalda a Rose, se agachó y sacudió sus dedos invitándola a subir.

—Como te atrevas a dejarme caer—advirtió la joven subiendo las piernas a los hombros del Doctor.

—Oye, soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparento, varonilmente fuerte, eso es—bufó el Doctor alzándose con dificultad, aseguró las piernas de Rose con sus manos y tras tambalear un poco logró posicionarse cerca de la rama que contenía el anhelado racimo.

—El cuchillo, Doctor—ordenó Rose tendiendo la mano.

—Claro, si, no vayas a cortarte—advirtió el Doctor tendiéndole dicha herramienta.

—No soy una niña—espetó Rose trabajando sobre la rama—.Aprendí muchas cosas en los entrenamientos de supervivencia de Torchwood—agregó entre jadeos. El Doctor apretó su agarre sobre las piernas de Rose mientras ella trabajaba, podía sentir sus músculos firmes bajo la suave tela de jean de sus pantalones, su suave piel se deslizaba bajo estos y el Doctor se ruborizó al descubrirse pensando como sus manos se deslizarían por tan suave y tersa piel, los sonidos que podría provocar en Rose. Carraspeó incómodo y trató de enfocarse en algo más, algo que no fuera el roce del vientre de Rose contra su nuca. ¿Estaba haciendo más calor? Por suerte, pronto el racimo de hermosas bananas amarillas cayó al suelo, el Doctor bajó a Rose de sus hombros y cargó alegremente el ansiado tesoro, no que lo deseara tanto, pero sus pensamientos estaban vagando por sitios peligrosos y empezaba a costarle el controlar las reacciones físicas asociadas.

—Podrás hacer mermelada de bananas—apuntó Rose limpiando el sudor de su frente, se sentía agotada y era lógico, después de todo no había comido nada en todo el día. El calor era casi bochornoso así que soltó los botones de su blusa hasta revelar, sin querer, buena parte de su escote.

—Y sirope, siempre quise hacer sirope casero, pero antes—el Doctor trotó hasta la cesta de picnic, la abrió y sacó una enorme manta de cuadros blancos y rojos, Rose no pudo evitar reír ante el cliché—.Comeremos—extendió la manta y palmeó el espacio a su lado en una clara invitación para que Rose se sentara.

—No rechazaré esa oferta—Rose se dejó caer al lado del Doctor, sentía algo de hambre, seguramente por el esfuerzo, y estaba dispuesta a comer.

Tarareando alegremente el Doctor le tendió un pastelillo de chocolate sobre una servilleta, al alzar la mirada notó los botones sueltos y el brillo de la piel sudorosa de Rose, pronto encontró difícil mirarla a la cara.

— ¡Nadie nos ordena comer el postre de ultimo, no es ninguna ley! —afirmó ante la mirada interrogante de Rose, no, nunca admitiría que la estaba mirando de "esa" manera.

— ¿Estas seguro? —inquirió Rose dando un generoso bocado al pastelillo, el Doctor sonrió complacido ante esa acción y la imitó, feliz por tener algo más que mirar, el pastelillo era hermoso, si, con pequeñas bolitas comestibles, no tenía porque ver otras formas esféricas cercanas.

—Pues, creo que hay uno o dos planetas donde el comer el postre de primero es penado con azotes públicos—dijo nada más tragar, "y donde mirar demasiado también", pensó avergonzado—.Son planetas donde sus habitantes sufren de un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo globalizado.

—Y yo que creí que había visto cosas raras—suspiró Rose comiendo un segundo pastelillo.

—No has visto nada, Rose—si, no has visto como este viejo y pervertido Señor del Tiempo está mirándote en estos momentos, se regañó a si mismo.

Continuaron comiendo y charlando alegremente, pronto Rose sintió los parpados pesados y dejó caer su cabeza sobre los hombros del Doctor, éste se dejó caer sobre la manta y Rose se encontró cómodamente recostada en su pecho.

—Una siesta no te hará mal—la animó el Doctor apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Rose, no miraría hacia abajo, no señor.

— ¿No despertare atada y amenazada por lanzas?

—No, quizás por flechas y cerbatanas—ante la tensión que invadió a Rose el Doctor agregó—.No te preocupes, los indígenas del lugar son muy amigables.

—Confió en ti—susurró Rose cerrando los ojos.

"No deberías" pensó el Doctor tristemente. El no debería de estar teniendo esa clase de pensamientos, no con Rose, y menos en esos momentos, aun no eran una pareja completamente establecida ¡Ni siquiera habían comenzado algo! Él sólo se encargaba de llenar su mente para no verla morir, trataba de hacer lo mejor posible para ayudarla con el duelo, para que en un futuro ambos pudieran amarse sin problemas. No podía estar arruinándolo todo con sus hormonas de Señor del Tiempo desbocado.

Claro que, había una explicación para su comportamiento, pensó mientras se apretaba la palma de su mano libre contra su rostro. Estaba temporalmente vinculado con Rose, su cuerpo la reconocía como su pareja en todos los sentidos, era de lo más natural que el imperativo biológico se hiciera presente, era una manera de asegurar la sobrevivencia de la especie.

—Biología—masculló para si.

…

Rose despertó horas después, el Doctor aun se mantenía a su lado, el sonido de sus corazones casi la arrulló de vuelta a los dominios de Morfeo, y ese hubiera sido el caso si una aguda punzada en su estómago no la hubiera hecho desistir de la idea.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el Doctor ante la repentina inhalación de Rose.

—Si, es sólo que… esto es hermoso—no era mentira y necesitaba algo para distraer al Doctor, Rose sabía lo sobreprotector que podía ser el gallifreyano, lo preocupado que estaría si se enteraba, arruinaría todo— ¿Crees que podemos acampar? Se que suena doméstico pero…

—En lo absoluto, Rose, volveremos a la TARDIS y traeremos la mejor tienda que podamos encontrar—el Doctor se incorporó y llevó a Rose con él, se separó de su cuerpo y la evaluó con la mirada, su ceño se frunció por la preocupación, Rose se veía cansada y bastante pálida, quizás no había descansado lo suficiente; bien, él podía ir por la tienda y todo lo requerido para acampar—.Quédate aquí, aun luces cansada—apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos de Rose.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sólo estaremos separados unos metros, todo estará bien.

Tras esas palabras el Doctor se puso en pie, con una mano en su espalda baja se estiró hacia el frente, satisfecho con sus vertebras emprendió el camino de regreso.

—No te haces más joven—bromeó Rose con una sonrisa.

—Te he oído, tu y yo tendremos una seria conversación en cuanto regrese—advirtió el Doctor fingiendo estar enfadado.

Ambos rieron y, tras un ultimo vistazo a Rose, el Doctor desapareció por el camino.

Rose se levantó de la manta, una nueva punzada en su estómago la animó a buscar un lugar alejado de la manta donde vomitar, un lugar lo suficientemente alejado como para que el Doctor no oliera nada con sus súper sensibles sentidos.

Dando tumbos Rose se internó en la selva, pronto encontró un árbol y tras el mismo se dejó vencer por su estómago. Trastabilló hacia atrás para evitar caer sobre el charco y cayó sentada. Inspiró profundamente para calmarse y alzó la mirada.

Desde una rama un loro de las Bahamas la miraba curioso, Rose le sonrió y silbó una canción, el loro erizó las plumas y emitió un graznido, pronto los arboles se llenaron de decenas de loros curiosos; Rose dejó de silbar impresionada por la bulliciosa, y colorida, muestra de vida de la isla.

Por su parte el Doctor ya había alcanzado la TARDIS, quizás fue obra del destino, o sus sentidos alertándolo del peligro pero pronto notó algo flotando en la orilla a varios metros, casi kilómetros. Tres barcos muy particulares.

Carabelas.

—Oh—su interés, y deseo por ver la historia humana desarrollarse, se vieron subyugados por el terror.

Esas carabelas llevaban decenas de hombres, ladrones y gente de la peor calaña, ¿La Reina Isabel no había podido ofrecerle nada mejor a Cristóbal? Los deseos carnales de aquellos hombres habían sido reprimidos durante el largo y peligroso viaje por mar, los humanos y sus mentes débiles, pensó algo asqueado por las implicaciones de su análisis. ¿Con que lo dejaba esto? No con una agradable reunión con Cristóbal, si no con el más terrible de los peligros para Rose. El equivalente a una horda de capitanes Jack, obviamente menos amables, encantadores y legales, podían toparse con su Rose.

Un gruñido bajo escapó de su pecho ante la idea. No a su Rose, no a su futura pareja.

¿Había llamado encantador a Jack?, pensó torciendo el gesto.

Empezó a correr de regreso a la selva, definitivamente no acamparían ese día. Durante minutos el único sonido que le acompañó fue la combinación de su respiración acelerada y el crujido de las ramas y hojas secas del camino.

Rose se recostó en el suelo agotada, el canto de las aves la llenaba de una agradable sensación de sosiego, su estómago ya no le molestaba y el lugar era tan hermoso que no le importó cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos.

— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —espetó una voz acompañada del metálico sonido de un arcabuz siendo alzado. Rose inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se puso en pie. Tres hombres la observaban a unos cinco pies de distancia y no dejaban de apuntarle con un arcabuz.

No eran indígenas de la zona, pensó evaluando la situación, por la ropa y las armas parecían conquistadores españoles, si es que las largas barbas, un aspecto descuidado, ropas en muy mal estado y la piel curtida por el sol y la sal del mar podía decir lo contrario. Quizás eran peligrosos, quizás sólo estaban sorprendidos de encontrar a una chica rubia en medio de la nada

"El Doctor y sus habilidades al manejar la TARDIS", gruñó para si.

—Hola—saludó sin apartar la mirada del cañón del arcabuz.

— ¿No estas muy lejos de casa, preciosa? —dijo uno de los hombres con voz pastosa.

—No, esta cerca—aseguró Rose "Y dentro de ella un poderoso alien capaz de lanzarlos al agujero negro más cercano si me tocáis un pelo", claro que no dijo eso en voz alta.

—Mentira, no hemos visto ninguna construcción cerca—dijo otro escupiendo en el suelo.

—El capitán se encuentra explorando el otro lado de la isla, creo que nosotros podemos tener otro tipo de diversión.

—No os atreváis—advirtió Rose.

— ¿No es tu trabajo? —se burló el del arcabuz—.Esas no son ropas para una dama decente.

Rose tragó saliva, su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina, sus músculos estaban listos para encargarse del peligro. Los hombres notaron la posición defensiva de Rose y rieron.

—No podrás con los tres.

Rose se disponía a contestarles cuando una aleada de dolor invadió su cabeza, era como si desgarraran su cerebro desde su mismo centro. Cayó de rodillas sujetando sus sienes, fue entonces cuando su corazón empezó a latir con desenfreno, casi saltándose latidos para llegar a los siguientes. Una sensación de aguda soledad la golpeó de lleno haciendo del dolor de cabeza algo aun más insoportable.

—No nos engañas—espetó uno de los hombres—. Pero desde esa posición me lo haces más fácil—se acercó a Rose sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El Doctor patinó sobre la hierba al frenar repentinamente en el lugar del picnic. ¡Rose no se encontraba ahí! Sus ojos escanearon el lugar, ¿Dónde podía haber ido?

—Que momento escogiste para vagabundear…—jadeó al sentir una especie de jalón en el fondo de su mente. ¡El vínculo! El tiempo se había agotado, que idiota había sido, ¡Se había olvidado de reforzarlo! —No, no, no, ¡Rose!—dio vueltas sobre si, forzando la vista a través del follaje, ¡Había tantos caminos!

Esta era la situación que él más temía, el vínculo temporal a punto de ceder, un terrible peligro inminente, si llegaba a encontrar a Rose con vida…

— ¡Doctor!

Ahí estaba, el grito al que siempre reaccionaba, su nombre escapando de la garganta de la persona más importante para él, (no es que decenas de compañeros lo hayan acondicionado a responder a el, no era el estúpido perro de Pávlov ¿O si?)

Salió de sus pensamientos y siguió la dirección del grito, no era difícil, no ahora que sus sensibles oídos habían captado el sonido y su cerebro había deducido la dirección exacta de origen.

— ¿Por qué gritas? Aún no hemos hecho nada—se burló el hombre que estaba más cerca de Rose, extendió una mano para sujetarla del cabello cuando una voz masculina, completamente diferente a las que él había escuchado antes, mística, le detuvo.

—Yo que tu no haría eso, no me importaría desordenar la historia desapareciéndote de ella si tocas un solo cabello a Rose—amenazó el Doctor con fría calma, sus ojos sin embargo estaban oscuros, brillando con el aura que solía aterrar a los alienígenas más poderosos.

—Hablas de una manera muy graciosa, amigo—el hombre se alejó de Rose tropezando con sus propios pies, algo en aquel hombre le aterraba, era como si de él emanara algún poder extraño, ¡Seguramente era un brujo!—. Sólo, sólo bromeábamos, no íbamos a lastimarla.

El Doctor no contestó, haciendo caso omiso del arma que le apuntaba se dirigió hacia Rose, se arrodilló a su lado y apartó con delicadeza las manos que sujetaba contra sus sienes.

— ¿Rose? Rose, mírame.

— ¿Doctor? —Rose alzó la mirada, el alivio que sintió al ver aquellos ojos marrones, llenos de preocupación, se extendió por su cuerpo como un manto. El Doctor se inclinó y por un segundo Rose pensó que iba a besarla, sin embargo sólo susurró algo en su oído.

— ¿Puedes correr?

Rose evaluó su situación, la cercanía del Doctor parecía haber calmado la angustia de su mente, aun podía sentirla, relegada en un rincón, dejando a su cuerpo parcialmente recuperado, podía exigirle una carrera hasta la TARDIS sin temer que su corazón sufriera un paro.

—Bien, porque creo que nos van a acusar de brujería.

—Eres tu el del aura poderosa y alienígena—rió Rose poniéndose en pie. El Doctor sonrió ampliamente, sin embargo la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos llenos de seriedad y amenazas no formuladas contra los tres hombres que luchaban tratando de encender la mecha del arcabuz a su espalda.

— ¡Corre!

Tras ellos el sonido del arcabuz al ser disparado hizo volar los pájaros de los árboles, Rose y el Doctor aceleraron el paso, agradeciendo la poca precisión de las armas antiguas.

El azul de la TARDIS destacó al final de la selva, Rose tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo soltando un gemido ahogado. Trató de levantarse, pero la adrenalina la había abandonado, el Doctor regresó a su lado y la alzó en sus brazos, lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la orilla, algunos marineros se acercaban a ellos corriendo, seguramente atraídos por el disparo del arcabuz de sus compañeros.

—Abre la puerta—siseó el Doctor, Rose sacó la cadena con la llave de su cuello, sus manos temblorosas apenas atinaban la cerradura. Finalmente logró abrir la puerta y ambos ingresaron a la TARDIS, el Doctor pateó la puerta para cerrarla. Al fondo pudo escucharse como los marineros chocaban contra la puerta gritando improperios.

— ¡Brujería!

— ¡Quemémoslos junto a su refugio!

— ¡Es más grande por dentro! ¡Es obra del diablo!

—No es la primera vez que me gritan eso—rió Rose débilmente.

El Doctor no la acompañó en sus risas, pronto Rose dejó de reír y le miró confundida, ahora era el blanco de la mirada de "La tormenta que Viene" y ello, a pesar de no asustarla en lo más mínimo, si despertaba en ella sus instintos más primarios, trató de liberarse de los brazos del Doctor, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

—Rompiste tu promesa, Rose Tyler—dijo el Doctor simplemente. Su tono era vacío, pero no por ello carente de emoción, una emoción tan profunda que Rose no pudo controlar el escalofrío que recorrió cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo.

N/A: Perdón por el retraso, este capitulo ya estaba listo, pero me robaron el celular y perdí parte del capitulo con el U.U así que tuve que escribir de nuevo. Espero que lo disfruten :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Rose aun viajaría con él. No gano nada con este fic mas que calmar mis feels. Disfruten.

**Capítulo VII**

**Problemas en la TARDIS**

Tras esas palabras el Doctor se alejó de la puerta y dejó a Rose con poco cuidado sobre el sillón, a pesar de su malestar y de sentir su corazón más débil a cada latido, ella le miró, sus ojos desbordaban desafío, no iba a dejarse subyugar por una muestra de poderío gallifreyano, años atrás no lo habría permitido, mucho menos ahora que era agente de Torchwood. Se cruzó de brazos esperando el regaño que sabía, no tardaría en llegar.

— ¡Siempre vagabundeando! —el Doctor se inclinó sobre ella con las manos dispuestas para iniciar el contacto. Su expresión revelaba la lucha interna que mantenía, estaba furioso, pero a la vez deseaba cuidar de Rose, el resultado de la mezcla fue una expresión de conmiseración que no agradó en lo absoluto a Rose, ¡Ella no deseaba su pena!

— ¡Déjame en paz! —exigió, tratando de apartarse del Doctor, pero su traicionero cuerpo se negaba a moverse.

—Quédate quieta—el Doctor se las arregló para sentarse y colocar sus dedos en las sienes de una muy indignada Rose. Sólo quería terminar con todo eso para así poder estar sólo, para poder descargar su rabia contra la superficie más cercana, quizás ir tras los tres marineros, no quería que Rose viera ese lado de él.

Sin embargo lo vio, de la peor manera posible.

Esa vez el contacto con la mente del Doctor fue brusco, casi hiriente, como si odiara estar ahí y sólo lo hiciera por mantenerla con vida. Rose sintió como ardientes y húmedas lagrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas. La presencia del Doctor en su mente no era para nada reconfortante, era un peso insoportable, era como el golpe de un ariete contra las puertas que mantenía cerradas, una tormenta que sólo estaba dejando destrucción a su paso.

El Doctor rompió el contacto y ella gimió ante el repentino, punzante y profundo dolor de cabeza, era como si la presencia del Doctor hubiera sido un filoso cuchillo dejando una puñalada a su mente. Era casi antinatural, completamente extraño, peor que una migraña pero no por ello totalmente incapacitante. Trató de levantarse de la silla, pero sus piernas no soportaban su peso.

— ¿Cuantas veces debo repetirlo? ¡No vagabundees! —explotó el Doctor levantándose del sillón con violencia, no estaba tan molesto con Rose como lo estaba consigo mismo, ¿Cómo había creído posible que todo marcharía bien? Era un idiota por creerlo, ¡Por desearlo!— ¡Unos minutos más y habrías muerto!

—Sólo quería ver unas aves tropicales—se justificó Rose apretando las manos contra sus sienes, a pesar de todo no deseaba preocupar al Doctor con sus nauseas continuas, ¿Cómo podía decirle que se sentía enferma y que por eso había roto la promesa? ¿Que no deseaba preocuparlo, que ya había hecho tanto por ella que empezaba a sentirse completamente inútil? Una nueva tanda de lágrimas, por lo injusto de la situación, bajaron por sus mejillas.

— ¿Aves tropicales? —el Doctor estaba totalmente fuera de si—¿Tu vida vale menos que unas cuantas aves de brillantes colores? ¿Acaso deseas morir tan desesperadamente?

— ¡No! —chilló Rose, todos aquellos gritos se colaban en sus tímpanos y hacían que su cabeza palpitara dolorosamente—. Se cuidarme sola—agregó desafiante al sentir una oleada de aireados sentimientos de protección de parte del Doctor, ¡Él no tenía derecho a sentirse así! Esos eran los sentimientos propios de su esposo, no del Doctor, él no tenía derecho a sentirse así respecto a ella, no cuando no era capaz de decir dos simples palabras, no cuando era tan cobarde como para no formar un vínculo permanente y ahorrarle a ambos todo el estrés actual, porque, era cobardía ¿No?

— ¡Ahora mismo sólo quiero dejarte en tu casa! ¡A salvo! ¡No sabes cuidarte!

— ¡Volemos esta caja del demonio con el cañón del barco! —dijo una voz desde el exterior.

El Doctor rodó los ojos y empezó a pulsar algunos botones en la consola. La TARDIS se desmaterializó de la playa justo cuando una bala de cañón caía inocuamente sobre la suave arena a unos metros. Trató de calmarse viendo el rotor subir y bajar pero la respuesta de Rose le regresó al presente.

— ¡Ya no tengo más casa que esta! —chilló señalando la columna de la TARDIS— ¡Y no puedes dejarme en Londres porque moriría en ocho horas! ¡No puedes dejarme porque estas atado a mi! ¡Por pena!

—Quizás sea así, quizás deba encerrarte en lo profundo de la TARDIS, asegurarme que no puedas vagabundear más, que no puedas alejarte de mi lado nunca más—bramó el Doctor sonando terriblemente oscuro, se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a Rose, todo el miedo que sentía por perderla se había transformado en algo terrible, un sentimiento que estaba empujándolo a decirle todas esas cosas, pero, ¡Había estado tan cerca de perderla tantas veces!

— ¿Cómo una mascota? —Rose rió con amargura— ¿Y el día que no regreses en ocho horas? ¡Admítelo! Estás tan estancado conmigo como yo lo estoy contigo.

— ¡Estancado con un simio estúpido! Vaya manera de acabar—bufó el Doctor con todos los nervios que sintió al creer perdida a Rose convertidos en rabia y desprecio puros, no para con Rose, si no consigo mismo, pero daba igual, estaba convirtiendo a Rose en blanco de su ira y eso sólo alimentaba su rabia aun más, era un circulo vicioso del que no podía salir en esos momentos.

Aquello fue suficiente para Rose, se levantó del asiento, caminó hacia el Doctor y le cruzó el rostro con una bofetada. Toda la ira y el dolor que, cada palabra dicha por el Doctor, generaron en su corazón escaparon en esa sencilla acción, tanto física como mentalmente. El Doctor cayó al suelo sobrecogido por la fuerza de los sentimientos que golpearon su mente más que por la bofetada en si.

— ¡Estúpido alien! —gimió Rose sosteniendo la mano contra su pecho— ¡Estúpido y egocéntrico alien!

—Rose—poco a poco el Doctor se permitió sentir la mente de Rose, sus ojos cerrados, las lagrimas que caían sin control de su barbilla y sus temblores no eran buena señal, sólo eran pruebas de que había lastimado su mente al poseerla estando tan molesto—. Por Rassilon, Rose, lo siento tanto.

—Aléjate de mi—exigió Rose con voz débil, dando tumbos desapareció por los corredores de la TARDIS.

— ¡Rose! Por favor, Rose, regresa—rogó— ¿Qué hice? —gimió deslizándose hasta recostar la espalda contra la consola, ésta sólo lanzó varias chispas en su contra—¿Ahora tu? —gruñó al techo.

Rose se encerró en su habitación, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras los sollozos amenazaban con escapar de su garganta con más fuerza, corrió hasta el baño, necesitaba algo que la distrajera, algo que se aliviase el repentino calor que invadía cada célula de su cuerpo. De golpe abrió las puertas de la ducha, abrió la llave y sin desvestirse se metió bajo la catarata de agua fría, se sentía arder, sentía que su cabeza iba a partirse por la mitad y que su pecho sólo se mantenía unido gracias a sus costillas. Apenas podía respirar y varias veces se ahogó con el agua, cayó sentada en una esquina y ahí se mantuvo durante lo que le parecieron horas.

Finalmente pudo reunir la entereza suficiente como para desvestirse, con movimientos lentos y calculados, como si estuviera en una especie de burbuja compuesta de horror y mareo. Terminó de bañarse, secó su cabello y se vistió con el pijama más mullido que pudo encontrar. Ardía pero, ¡Ahora sentía tanto frío! Dejo la tolla en el suelo y se metió bajo las sábanas lo más rápido que pudo, sin dejar de tiritar.

Pronto los sollozos escaparon de sus labios, ¿Cómo se atrevía el Doctor a hablarle así? ¿Cómo se había atrevido ella a golpearle y contestarle con tan fuertes palabras? Su cabeza dio una punzada particularmente fuerte y ella sólo atinó a hundirse en la almohada y gemir un:

—Doctor.

El Doctor alzó su rostro de las rodillas, había tomado un baño, uno muy largo, bajo el agua helada, la TARDIS estaba molesta con él y le castigaba. Ahora descansaba con la espalda contra la puerta de Rose, trazando mil maneras de acercarse a ella, cada una peor que la anterior. ¿Cómo podía arreglar el desastre ocasionado? ¿Debía de entrar y verificar si estaba bien? Debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, era su deber, sin embargo, eso sería admitir un terrible error. Finalmente, fue el llamado, mental y de voz, lo que le convenció para ponerse en pie y tocar suavemente la puerta blanca.

— ¿Rose? —llamó, al no obtener respuesta se preocupó, abrió un poco la puerta, sopesando seriamente si debía, o no, meter la mano y sacudir un pañuelo blanco, quizás debía de llevarle té, o chocolate caliente, no, nada en el universo podía ganar el perdón por lo que había hecho—¿Rose qué...?

—Vete—gruñó ella contra la almohada, desesperada por mantener algo de su orgullo intacto. ¿Por qué le había llamado? Ah si, se sentía morir, se sentía aun peor que en la selva, y sólo podía recurrir al Doctor. Aunque, también podía ser sólo el típico malestar de sentir el corazón roto, agregó la parte terca y orgullosa de su personalidad, estaba bien, no tenía porque ir llorando hacia los brazos del Doctor como una niña con la rodilla raspada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Rose, dime—el Doctor tenía una idea clara de cual podía ser el problema, pero necesitaba oírlo de labios de Rose, confirmarlo para así poder culparse con toda la razón del universo. Se arrodillo en el suelo, al lado de la cama, justo a un lado del rostro de Rose.

Rose luchó contra todo el malestar, trató de acallar el dolor de su mente pero este sólo crecía exponencialmente a cada segundo.

—Duele—dijo finalmente, con la voz ahogada por la almohada que apretaba contra su rostro.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó solícito, recorriendo con la mirada cada centímetro de Rose. ¿Y si esos sujetos la habían lastimado en la selva? Se sintió enfermo por desear que fuera eso, si, un golpe, un apretón, nada ocasionado por él, eso era algo que no podría soportar, pero, era lo más probable.

—La cabeza—susurró contra la almohada. Los hombros del Doctor se hundieron ante el peso de la culpa, ante el veredicto de su culpabilidad.

—Por favor, permíteme—el Doctor metió su mano entre la almohada y la mejilla de Rose, con suavidad la hizo alzar el rostro para poder ver sus ojos, pero ella los mantenía cerrados, algunas lágrimas escapaban por las comisuras y mojaban su mano—.Rose, abre los ojos—rogó. Sus dedos índices y medio, de ambas manos, se ubicaron en las sienes empapadas de sudor, pero ella se negó a mirarle.

El Doctor ingresó a su mente, dispuesto, con sus dos corazones, a reparar todo el daño que había ocasionado. La culpa se alzó en su presencia pero la contuvo por el bien de Rose, necesitaba estar calmado.

_"Vete de aquí"_ la voz mental de Rose se encontraba a la defensiva, una enorme puerta se hierro le cerró el paso. _"Dame algo útil como un paracetamol"_

_"Rose, por favor, sabes que no es eso, sólo necesito llegar y..."_ pidió, podía sentir como los latidos de Rose se hacían más lentos, mas imperceptibles.

__  
><em>"¿Y qué? ¿Arreglar con toda tu compasión el desastre que ocasionó tu sinceridad?"<em>

__

_"No estaba siendo sincero, estaba molesto, hice y dije cosas de las cuales me arrepiento"_

__  
><em>"Nada me asegura que lo que estas diciendo es real, que de verdad lo sientes y que no lo dices sólo para hurgar en mi interior"<em>

__

_"No puedo mentirte estando así y lo sabes"_

__

_"Se lo que pueden hacer tus poderes telepáticos, no me engañas"_

__

_"Rose, por favor"_ rogó al sentir el cuerpo de Rose sacudirse bajo el suyo, era el inicio de un ataque, nada en la enfermería podía ayudarla ahora, necesitaba su confianza, necesitaba que le permitiera ingresar a su mente para poder curarla _"Confía en mi"_

Con delicadeza, apenas un toque, rozó la esencia de Rose, tratando de demostrarle que no estaba ahí para lastimarla. La puerta de hierro se derritió y le permitió el paso hacia la torturada y ardiente mente de Rose.

"_Lo siento, nunca he dejado de confiar en ti"_ dijo Rose débilmente.

_"No tienes que disculparte por nada, ha sido mi culpa"_ dijo el Doctor apretando los dientes ante el infinito ardor que deseaba consumirle, culpa, autocompasión, soledad, oleadas y toneladas de sentimientos impactaban contra él a medida que se acercaba hacia su objetivo.

"_Hagas lo que hagas no te duermas, no sucumbas, Rose"_ repitió como una letanía, mientras acariciaba suavemente las brillantes heridas color rojo que había provocado, al paso de sus manos estas se cerraban, dejando una suave línea plateada, cicatrices, ¿Tan profundamente la había herido? Jadeó ante la perdida de energía que estaba sufriendo, si seguía así podía hasta perder una regeneración.

"_Detente"_ la esencia de Rose trató de alejarlo de las heridas más profundas.

"_No puedo"_ delicadamente apartó a Rose _"Debo terminar"_

"_Estás agotado"_

"_Y tu estas muriendo, no te preocupes por mi, Rose"_

"_Has hecho suficiente, Doctor, estaré bien"_

Rose rompió el contacto, ambos tomaron una bocanada de aire en cuanto la conexión se rompió, el Doctor se mordió la lengua para evitar regañar a Rose, ella sólo se había asegurado de detenerlo a tiempo, le había salvado. ¡A cada segundo que pasaba la merecía menos! Miró a Rose, dormía profundamente, permanecería así por un tiempo. En ese momento sus propios parpados empezaron a cerrarse. Trató de levantarse para ir a su habitación, sus piernas temblaban pero, eso no era lo que le detenía, Rose le abrazaba, no podía irse sin arriesgarse a despertarla, dando un suspiro giró para acostarse junto a Rose, instintivamente ella le abrazó, el Doctor sonrió amargamente, devolvió el gesto y dejó que Rose descansara de la odisea que ambos acababan de vivir.

—Lamento haberte abofeteado—susurró Rose medio dormida, el Doctor brincó levemente por la sorpresa, considerando por lo que habían pasado, Rose debía estar inconsciente por lo menos durante las próximas doce horas. Había subestimado su resistencia—. Me comporte como una total idiota.

El Doctor se tensó y apretó el abrazo, ella no entendía en que grado él la había lastimado, una simple bofetada era nada comparado con lo que él le había hecho. Bien, le explicaría, la haría entender lo horrible de su actuación.

—Lo merecía, te lastimé—dijo finalmente, no mentiría, no a Rose—.En mi planeta eso habría sido una agresión de lo más grave, equiparable incluso, a un asesinato—masticó la última palabra—.Lo siento, Rose.

—Está bien—suspiró ella tratando de darle más fuerza a su abrazo y fallando miserablemente. Alzó los ojos para mirar al Doctor pero él esquivó sus ojos.

—No esta bien, no lo está—rugió—.Mira cuan débil estas—frotó el brazo derecho de Rose con su mano izquierda—.Siente tu corazón, casi se apaga, y es por mi culpa.

—No fuiste tu quien se fue a ver las aves tropicales, fueron la distancia y el tiempo los que me dejaron así.

— ¡No, Rose! La caída del vínculo podía afectar tu corazón, pero luego de que yo lo restaurara todo debía volver a la normalidad y no lo hizo, lo empeoré. Casi mueres de nuevo y fue mi culpa—finalmente se atrevió a bajar la mirada y ver a Rose a los ojos.

—Es un empate entonces, yo casi lo logro al vagabundear y tú casi lo completas al darme un mazazo mental—trató de quitarle importancia la joven, como deseaba poder acariciar aquellas tristes facciones, su cuerpo no podía, pero su mente si, envió su deseo al Doctor y éste, aunque reluctante, se lo permitió. Rose caminó por la mente del Doctor, acariciándole.

—No dejas de sorprenderme, estoy aquí, confesando que pude haber sido tu verdugo y tu comparas lo cerca que estuvimos ambos de matarte—los ojos del Doctor miraban ahora el techo, con una expresión de infinito odio hacia si mismo—.Mírate, acaricias mi mente, Rose, no merezco…

—Estamos empatados—afirmó Rose con seriedad abandonando la mente del Doctor—.Eso nos deja con cero culpables y disculpas innecesarias.

El Doctor guardó silencio, la expresión de tristeza no abandonó su rostro ni siquiera cuando Rose cayó dormida en sus brazos. ¿Acaso aun confiaba en él? Después de todo lo que hizo no debía de estar ahí, debía huir, esquivarle, claro que no podía, le necesitaba para vivir. La había hecho su prisionera y sólo estaba a gusto con él porque era igual a su ex esposo, tenía que ser eso.

—No te vayas—pidió Rose, con voz adormilada, al sentirlo moverse.

—No es correcto. No ahora. Rose.

—No importa, no me importa, Doctor, por favor.

—Sólo esta noche.

Por supuesto, ambos sabían que aquella afirmación era una vil mentira, y que ambos buscarían cualquier excusa para dormir juntos de nuevo.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, la biología del Doctor le permitió una rápida recuperación y pronto se encontró despierto. Rose aun dormía plácidamente, casi con timidez el Doctor comprobó el vinculo, lo reforzó y apartó los errantes mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de Rose, con cuidado la dejó sobre las sábanas y se levantó de la cama.

— ¿Doctor? —el susodicho detuvo su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, giró la cabeza y vio a Rose desperezarse.

—Shh, vuelve a dormir, voy a la cocina, cuando despiertes encontrarás la comida más importante del día en tu cama, bueno… aquí en la TARDIS todas podrían ser consideradas importantes, ya sabes…

—Muero de hambre—le interrumpió Rose sorprendida frotando su estómago.

—Traeré el mejor desayuno de todo el espacio y el tiempo—prometió el Doctor desapareciendo por la puerta.

Una hora después la cama de Rose se encontraba abarrotada de bandejas de metal rebosantes de alimentos, tostadas, té, jugos, incluso había una enorme huevera llevando lo que parecía ser un huevo de avestruz duro. Rose no lo pensó mucho y devoró todo lo que el Doctor ponía en su plato.

— ¿Rose? —el Doctor la miraba sorprendido, sostenía una tostada a medio camino de su boca y de ella se derramaba la miel, sin embargo se encontraba completamente abstraído estudiando el repentino apetito de su amiga.

—Hambre—explicó Rose bebiendo su segundo vaso de jugo de alguna fruta cuyo nombre ni siquiera se preocuparía por tratar de pronunciar.

El Doctor repasó mentalmente los síntomas usuales de las victimas de un ataque psíquico, nada encajaba en el comportamiento actual de Rose, quizás era algún detalle humano que escapaba a sus conocimientos, algún cambio hormonal de esos a los que eran tan susceptibles las féminas de dicha especie.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Rose dejando la bandeja de desayuno, ahora vacía, a un lado.

—Nada, nothing, rien, nichts, ¿Por qué habría de ocurrir algo? —respondió el Doctor nervioso, ahora era consciente de haber estado mirando a Rose con más intensidad de la que podía ser considerada cortes.

—Porque estás mirándome como si fuera una especie de criatura interesante, y porque hablaste en cuatro idiomas diferentes—apuntó Rose acusadoramente.

—Eres interesante, Rose—el Doctor guiñó un ojo—.La TARDIS necesita mantenimiento, estaré en la Sala de la Consola—recogió las bandejas y casi corrió hasta la puerta, nada bueno podía surgir de su conversación si continuaban por ese camino.

— ¿Todo está bien?, quiero decir, ¿Entre nosotros? —la joven mordió su labio, sin embargo mantuvo su mirada fija sobre la del Doctor.

—Si, Rose, todo esta bien y seguirá así—aseguró el Doctor antes de salir.

Rose se levantó de la cama, tras una rápido visita al baño decidió que podría dedicar el día a explorar la TARDIS, podría buscar la piscina o alguno de los jardines, se sentía bullir de energía.

La TARDIS leyó sus pensamientos y tres corredores y cuatro salones después la llevó hacia un gimnasio, Rose nunca lo había encontrado en sus años anteriores, maravillada observó las maquinas, terrestres y extraterrestres, para hacer ejercicio. Había un multi-fuerza diseñado para algún alienígena con cuatro brazos, una cinta para correr cuya superficie estaba cubierta por una especie de pegamento fosforescente y lo que parecía un potro de tortura medieval, Rose hizo una nota mental para alejarse de él y para preguntar al Doctor por su uso.

Continuó avanzando, encontró una cancha de squash, curiosa Rose observó el panel ubicado al lado de la puerta de acceso, este permitía ajustar la gravedad en el interior. Al seguir avanzando Rose encontró muchas otras canchas de deportes, todas permitían el ajuste de la gravedad.

—Supongo que no me aburriré—dijo para si dirigiéndose a lo que parecían ser los vestidores. Ubicó una sudadera, un par de tenis y un cómodo pantalón de algodón. Se dirigió a la cancha de squash y se entretuvo entrenando sus reflejos.

Las visitas al gimnasio se hicieron frecuentes en la rutina diaria de Rose, puesto que el Doctor parecía encontrar fallas en la TARDIS todos los días. Rose sabía que sólo eran excusas para mantenerse en el Vórtice temporal, sin embargo no lo confrontó, podía entender sus razones y si podía mantener su convivencia en paz, entonces drenaría toda su energía haciendo deporte.

Su relación se mantenía siendo estrictamente platónica, el Doctor mantenía sus distancias, reforzaba el vinculo con infinito cuidado y compartía las tardes con Rose leyendo en la biblioteca frente a la chimenea. El exceso de actividad física y mental le provocaba hambre a Rose y la dejaba lo suficientemente agotada como para dormir sin pesadillas, y por ello, sin necesitar la presencia del Doctor entre sus sábanas.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto un día el Doctor a la TARDIS sentándose en la escalera de la biblioteca, había estado buscando algo para leer y pasar el tiempo, ¡Estaba tan aburrido! Pero no podía forzar su presencia sobre Rose todo el tiempo.

La TARDIS canturreó gentilmente.

— ¿Entrenando para las próximas olimpiadas en gravedad cero? No me digas… vamos, se que Rose está entretenida en algún rincón con sus revistas de chismes y romances.

La TARDIS hizo parpadear las luces.

—Vale, Rose ha crecido y madurado, pero no te creo eso de… Oh.

Enviando el equivalente a rodar los ojos al Doctor la TARDIS sonrió para si satisfecha. El Doctor repasó entonces las tardes e la biblioteca, Rose solía quedarse dormida antes de su hora usual, también descubría, durante sus visitas a la cocina, que sus barras de proteínas favoritas estaban desapareciendo, y la comida parecía acabarse a un ritmo alarmante, como si hubiera invitado a la TARDIS a un ejército.

—Un ejército de una agente de campo de Torchwood—murmuró el Doctor ingresando al gimnasio, caminó hasta el fondo, donde la sala de simulación de combates estaba ocupada. El Doctor sacó sus lentes y leyó la información en el panel táctil.

Combate: Uno a diez.

Terreno: Lunar.

Gravedad: 1.622 m/s2.

Ni corto ni perezoso el Doctor corrió a los vestuarios, no cambió su traje de rayas, sólo se calzó el chaleco y el casco, despreció la colección de armas laser y entró a la simulación.

— ¡¿Rose?! —llamó, con voz masculina y ruda, nada de chillidos, como odiaba cuando su tono de voz le traicionaba.

— ¿Doctor? —Rose asomó la cabeza tras una roca lunar, había perdido el casco y su cabello se encontraba bastante despeinado, aquello al Doctor le pareció sexy, sacudió la cabeza para despejar tales pensamientos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió mirando fijamente el cañón que Rose portaba atado a la bandolera.

—Me mantengo en forma, ya sabes—Rose se ocultó tras la roca justo a tiempo, un rayo hizo trizas parte de la misma.

—Hay decenas de maquinas y salas ahí fuera, ¿Por qué esta?

—Estoy ocupada—Rose disparó sobre un alienígena baboso que se había atrevido a aparecer desprotegido mientras blandía lo que parecía ser un lanza granadas.

— ¡Rose! —exigió el Doctor empezando a molestarse por el exceso de violencia que le rodeaba. Rayos laser y explosiones iban y venían, restos de rocas le caían sobre el casco, cómo odiaba estos escenarios.

Viendo que no obtendría respuesta de Rose el Doctor abandonó la sala, se quitó el casco y tecleó en el panel. El grito molesto de Rose le indicó que los cambios realizados a la simulación ya se habían cargado, sonrió para si y se volvió a calzar el casco, brindaría protección contra la famosa cachetada de las mujeres Tyler.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Rose aun viajaría con él. No gano nada con este fic mas que calmar mis feels. Disfruten.

**Capítulo VIII**

**Vamos a intentarlo otra vez**

El Doctor entró con pasos medidos a la sala, el escenario lunar había cambiado por completo, ahora, un prado cubierto de hierba verde se extendía casi de manera infinita por el lugar, aun así no encontró a Rose. ¿Cómo podía esconderse en un lugar así? Sintió orgullo por las capacidades de su amiga, las habilidades que había desarrollado con Torchwood era sencillamente asombrosas, y en parte le asqueaban, su Rose, manejando armas, armas mortales.

— ¡Rose!

—Alteraste la simulación, supongo que es un uno a uno ahora—Rose le sorprendió por la espalda, sujetaba el cañón sin apuntarle directamente, el Doctor se desembarazó del casco con lentitud y giró hasta encararla.

—Rose, esto no puede seguir así…

— ¿Qué no puede seguir así?

—Tu, esto, podemos hablarlo—el Doctor señaló a su alrededor.

—Cargo estas simulaciones para combatir aquellos que fueron la peor escoria en el universo de Pete—Rose alzó el cañón hasta apuntar directamente al chaleco del Doctor, no fue el gesto lo que le hizo saltar, fue la mirada fría y vacía que Rose le regaló, era la mirada de un soldado que ha visto demasiado para una vida, conocía esa mirada, era la que él lucía en muchas ocasiones, y no auguraba nada bueno—.Eres el alienígena ahora ¿Sabes?

—Rose, baja ese cañón inmediatamente…

— ¿O qué? —presionó Rose cargando el arma, sus ojos se nublaron, el Doctor no supo identificar si era producto de lágrimas o algo más.

El Doctor lanzó su mano a sus bolsillos, su destornillador sónico podía sacarle de tan desquiciada situación. Su Rose nunca le apuntaría con un arma real, de eso estaba seguro, pero aquello no parecía un juego, no lo era en lo absoluto, había algo más, algo que no alcazaba a ver y necesitaba descubrirlo.

— ¿Cuántas regeneraciones te quedan? —preguntó Rose sonando casual, casi podía verla jugando con un mechón de su cabello, pero eso sólo lo haría la antigua Rose, la actual lucía seria, concentrada en su objetivo.

El Doctor dudó antes de contestar, su estómago se contrajo cuando no encontró su destornillador, ¡Lo había dejado sobre la consola!

—Me quedan dos—contestó tratando de ganar tiempo, ¿Qué le ponía tan nervioso? Era sólo un cañón laser de utilería, sólo enviaría una señal a su chaleco cuando Rose apretara el gatillo y brillaría, rojo si era una herida mortal, amarillo si podía sobrevivir un tiempo y verde si el disparo había rozado o fallado del todo en dar a su cuerpo.

—Una—señaló Rose disparando al chaleco, el rayo laser impacto justo en el centro del pecho del Doctor, el chaleco brilló con un tono amarillo durante unos instantes, al parecer había fallado en dar a ambos corazones.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó el Doctor, su tono de voz era calmado, con un deje de tristeza, sin embargo no era sumiso en lo absoluto. Rose sentía bullir la energía a través del vínculo, el Doctor no sería paciente por mucho tiempo, pronto liberaría al Señor del Tiempo al completo.

—No lo se, sólo…—Rose trató de buscar las palabras para explicarse, no entendía porque apuntaba al Doctor, porque le disparaba, era como si una furia ciega la guiara a hacerlo. Quizás tardó demasiado, así que el Doctor, impaciente, trató de ver en su mente. ¿Y si alguna oscura criatura del Vórtice temporal había poseído a Rose?— ¡Oye! ¡Fuera de mi cabeza! —exigió la joven disparando de nuevo, era sólo un reflejo, una acción natural al sentirse amenazada. Esta vez el chaleco brilló con un terrible color escarlata.

Ambos guardaron silencio, una viendo con horror lo que había hecho, el otro pensando a años luz por segundo, finalmente, notando que Rose había bajado el cañón unos grados, se lanzó sobre ella, debía desarmarla y acabar con esta perturbadora situación de una vez por todas. Rose regresó a la realidad al sentir las manos del Doctor apartando las suyas del cañón, no pudo hacer mucho para evitar que deslizara las correas fuera de su hombro y cintura. Apretó los dientes con ira al verlo arrojar el cañón lejos de ambos.

—Rose, ¿Qué ocurre? —exigió con firmeza sujetándola con fuerza de los hombros. Probó de nuevo el camino hasta su mente, pero firmes puertas le cerraban el paso.

— ¡Suéltame! —Rose se sacudió, sus reflejos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo afloraron cuando el Doctor no obedeció su petición.

Pronto ambos se encontraban en el suelo, envueltos en lo que parecía ser un combate de lucha libre. Hace mucho tiempo, años, aquellas eran luchas de cosquillas, ambos rodaban por el suelo, atacando los putos débiles del otro hasta caer rendidos lado a lado, el objeto de la competencia olvidado mientras ambos retozaban felices en su burbuja de felicidad. Ahora era una pelea en toda regla, Rose empleaba todos los movimientos que conocía para librarse del firme agarre del Doctor y éste solo se afanaba en no lastimarla, en retenerla sin marcar su cuerpo. Ambos rodaron por la hierba durante minutos, el chaleco de Rose empezó a brillar con un tenue tono amarillo por lo que el Doctor decidió acabar con la pelea de una vez por todas.

—Rose, detente—jadeó el Doctor apoyando su peso sobre la espalda de Rose, inmovilizándola efectivamente contra el suelo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, el suave y lento ritmo fue calmando los instintos de lucha inoculados por años de entrenamiento y batallas en Torchwood, así que, sin ninguna posibilidad de escape, Rose se encontró acompasando el ritmo de su propia respiración a la del Doctor. Inspiraba cuando él expiraba, disfrutando del fresco contacto de su fría mejilla contra la de ella.

—Eso es—dijo el Doctor con suavidad, poco a poco fue separando su cuerpo del de ella, consciente de la indebida cercanía de sus caderas, nunca estuvo tan orgulloso del control que mantenía sobre sus reacciones físicas. Tomó asiento y miró hacia el horizonte sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento—murmuró Rose levantándose con lentitud, tomó asiento al lado del Doctor, abrazó sus rodillas y esquivó la mirada preocupada del gallifreyano, sólo la hacía sentir peor, ¡Había alzado un arma en su contra!

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el Doctor, no se refería a las razones de las disculpas, estaba pidiendo una explicación para la repentina y ciega actitud de Rose.

—Supongo que despertaste algo en mí—murmuró Rose—.El soldado de Torchwood, la agente de campo, interrumpiste la simulación y la adrenalina siguió corriendo por mi cuerpo, tonta naturaleza humana—rió amargamente.

—No es sólo eso, ¿Verdad? —preguntó rodeando los hombros de Rose con un brazo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No puedes mentirme, puedes ocultar cosas, puedes evitar que vea algo que no quieres que vea, pero no mentirme, Rose—dio suaves golpecitos con el dedo en la sien de Rose para afirmar su punto—. Es una habilidad un tanto difícil de desarrollar.

—Significa que puedes mentirme—dijo Rose acusadoramente—. Aquella noche me aseguraste que no podías.

—Si estoy en tu mente no puedo, pero, si se trata de simple comunicación telepática a distancia es más sencillo para mi mentir de lo que sería para ti, la conexión es más débil.

—A él podía mentirle—susurró Rose.

—Era mitad humano, sus habilidades psíquicas eran menores a las mías—explicó el Doctor, la ahogada inhalación de Rose lo regresó al tema original—. Rose, dime, ¿Qué te molesta?

—Lo perdí todo un día, lo tenía todo, una versión de ti como mi esposo, una TARDIS, todo el espacio y el tiempo y lo perdí, lo perdí por ser fiel a lo que pensé eran tus deseos, hacerlo mejor, hacer de ese hombre nacido del odio un ser mejor, durante un momento me consolé pensando que todo fue por seguir tus deseos, pero, me di cuenta que eran los míos, yo también deseaba que él fuera mejor, yo también deseaba evitar las muertes—limpió una lágrima traicionera con el dorso de su mano.

—Ambos estábamos marcados como genocidas en este universo, el acabó con toda una flota Dalek, yo hice lo mismo en la estación de juegos, no quería llevar otra carga como esa sobre mis hombros, estaba tan temerosa de no poder soportarla. Vi tantas cosas terribles en mis viajes para llegar hasta ti, hice tantas cosas, no quería perder mi identidad, no quería perder quien soy.

—Sigues siendo Rose Tyler, salvadora de la Tierra—apuntó el Doctor acariciando suavemente el cabello húmedo de Rose—. Por las muertes no puedes hacer mucho, debes aprender a vivir con su peso y hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien. Sigues siendo tú, Rose.

—Te disparé.

—Sólo es un cañón de simulación.

—Una parte de mi quería acabar contigo, tomar venganza, no se que me ocurría, por un momento te vi como el culpable, el hombre que arrebató todo de mi—Rose bajó los hombros—.Y se que no es así, pero hace un momento… oh, hace un momento todo fue tan confuso.

—Entiendo, Rose—el Doctor la incitó a mirarlo a los ojos—.Está bien, todo está bien.

—Lo siento—tartamudeó Rose.

—No hay nada que perdonar, ven aquí—con facilidad el Doctor alzó a Rose hasta sentarla en su regazo—.Yo soy el responsable después de todo, les di el trozo de coral y no he sabido manejar esta situación.

—No es tu culpa, me diste el espacio y el tiempo del universo de Pete.

—Fue lo que desencadenó tu encuentro con los Daleks.

—Nos hubiéramos topado con ellos en algún momento, sabes como les atrae la Tierra.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, los sentidos del Doctor no paraban de bombardearlo con información sobre Rose, su peso, pesaba menos que antes, olía ligeramente diferente, menos joven más mujer, los años habían pasado sin tregua sobre ella, cuan humana y efímera era la mujer que significaba todo para él. Sacudió la cabeza y buscó en sus bolsillos, sacó una barra de proteínas y la tendió hacia Rose, necesitaba hablar con ella sobre sus nuevos hobbies y lo peligroso que era que extenuara su cuerpo de esa manera.

—La última, se que son tus favoritas ahora.

—Banana y chocolate—rió Rose—.Te diste cuenta—tomó la barra y la partió por la mitad, tendió una de las partes al Doctor y éste la tomó encantado.

—Son mis favoritas también, las he estado echando de menos.

—Lo siento, a veces no estaba de humor para preparar algo elaborado.

—Estas perdiendo mucho peso, Rose, quizás deberías alejarte del gimnasio un tiempo.

Rose se encogió de hombros, desestimando el consejo del Doctor.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto, ejercitarte hasta desfallecer, devorar la cocina, bueno—tironeó de su oreja—. No exactamente la cocina si no todo lo comestible que hay en ella, ¡Hasta has comido peras! —exclamó como si fuera un pecado mortal. El día anterior sólo había encontrado la asquerosa fruta donde quiera que revisara.

—La TARDIS no había duplicado más comida que esa—se defendió Rose.

—La TARDIS esta agotada de tanto duplicar alimentos para ti, supongo que pensó que así llamaría tu atención—frunció el ceño—. Y la mía.

—Lo siento, chica—Rose palmeó el suelo con afecto—. El ejercicio es lo único que me distrae lo suficiente, supongo que me dejé llevar, me volví adicta al estar agotada, no tenía más pesadillas, ni siquiera soñaba—estrujó el envoltorio de la barra—.Los sueños a veces son peores que las pesadillas, me muestran tantas cosas maravillosas, cosas que ahora—su voz se entrecortó.

—Rose, no vuelvas a ocultarte de mí, por favor—el Doctor la abrazó con fuerza—. No más.

Rose se dejó acunar durante unos minutos, luego, gentilmente se separó del Doctor y le miró a los ojos ¿Cómo le explicaba que necesitaba salir? El Doctor había hecho de todo para evitar materializar la TARDIS en algún tiempo y lugar tras lo ocurrido en aquella selva.

—Esta situación con la TARDIS, supongo que eso nos deja con la opción de un viaje al Tesco—balbuceó a toda velocidad. Cualquier lugar le valía, con tal de salir de la nave.

El Doctor lo meditó durante unos segundos.

—Si—sonrió ampliamente al ver los ojos de Rose iluminarse, ¡Cuanto había echado de menos esa luz!—. No comería una pera ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

El Doctor se levantó llevando a Rose con él, cargándola como si fuera una novia, alzó una ceja con aire orgulloso cuando ella le regaló una mirada sorprendida.

—Bájame.

—No, esto me hace sentir muy masculino—sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Oh si, hace un rato casi te gano, ¿Qué tan masculino es eso?—señaló Rose, luego se mordió el labio, no sabía que postura tomarían respecto a lo ocurrido con anterioridad. Nerviosa alzó la mirada pero, el Doctor sólo seguía sonriendo.

—Tu lo pediste—rió él dejándola en el suelo.

Era así como ambos manejaban las discusiones y los malentendidos, podían estar enfadados el uno con el otro, lastimarse con cruel sinceridad, pero ambos eran, en el fondo, como niños. Minutos después se encontrarían retozando y riendo juntos. Los casos contrarios eran pocos y siempre, realmente serios. En el universo de Pete esos ocurrían con algo más de frecuencia, recordó Rose mientras deslizaba y apretaba sus dedos contra el estómago del Doctor, y no por ello su relación con el Doctor medio humano era mala, era diferente, sólo eso.

— ¡Basta! —chilló Rose entre risas ahogadas— ¡Me rindo!

— ¡Ja! ¿Cómo aseguras que es verdad y no una treta de Torchwood? —inquirió el Doctor fingiendo seriedad mientras apretaba con su cuerpo a Rose. Sostuvo, contra la hierba, las manos de ella a cada lado de su sonrosado rostro, sus rodillas, apretaban las caderas de la joven con la suficiente fuerza para evitar que se moviera demasiado.

—Pues, porque me tienes a tu completa merced, ¿Qué treta puedo tratar sobre ti? —a Rose se le ocurría una muy buena, una que siempre funcionaba con su esposo cuando la vencía y se colocaba sobre ella de esa manera. Los recuerdos ahogaron su mente y escaparon hacia la del Doctor.

_Caderas rozándose, el calor de dos cuerpos jadeantes, cercanía, risas y gemidos ahogados, besos que succionaban el corazón, y la razón, de ambos._

—Rose—gimió el Doctor dejando descansar su cuerpo al completo sobre el de ella, las imágenes, emociones y sensaciones le cubrían como un manto, echando por tierra su control físico.

Dorado deseo, amor puro y necesidad golpearon a Rose desde una mente que no era la suya. Jadeó sorprendida al sentirse rozando con insistencia la dureza que crecía en los pantalones del Doctor.

"_Por favor, por favor detén esto, si esto no es lo que deseas detenme, Rose."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_No podré detenerme si seguimos adelante."_

"_¿Por qué querría detenerte?"_

La comunicación mental se detuvo, ambos rostros estaban separados por apenas centímetros de aire. Los ojos del Doctor, oscurecidos por el deseo, se las arreglaron para comunicarse con los de Rose.

Dos corazones rotos necesitaban tiempo para sanar antes de volver a amar. Aunque Rose no lo viera así, aun necesitaba tiempo para rehacer su vida, para volver a amar como había amado al Doctor original. El Doctor aun necesitaba tiempo para aceptar su responsabilidad en las situaciones pasadas, para aceptar que por amor había dejado a Rose, que por amarla y no poder negarle nada, que por saberla feliz había destruido lo que podía haber sido un excelente futuro.

"_No destruiste nada, salvaste la vida de muchas personas, si no hubiéramos encontrado esa nave Dalek en el espacio… habría encontrado la Tierra. Doctor ¿Cuántas vidas se habrían perdido?"_

"_Fue a costa de tu propio futuro."_

"_Sigo viva, y estoy a tu lado."_

La firmeza de aquella afirmación empujó al Doctor a besar a Rose, un beso casto sobre la frente. El aire abandonó los pulmones de Rose al comprender el significado de ese sencillo pero poderoso gesto.

_Protección, estaba protegida por el ser más poderoso de todo el universo. Admiración, era admirada por el último de una especie casi omnipotente. Dorados brazos acunaron su mente durante el beso._

El Doctor nunca había estado dentro de ella tan profundamente desde aquel día que había violentado su mente, el día en que ella le había salvado de perder una regeneración, que él, gustosamente le habría regalado. Éste momento era algo valioso, la confianza volvía a florecer entre ambos, ambas mentes se encontraban completamente a gusto la una con la otra, sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, para él no había mejor momento que éste para intentar hacer lo que más deseaba. Empujó su presencia un poco más dentro de Rose, con delicadeza pero insistencia acarició aquella dulce mente, su mente, su Rose.

"_Mía."_

Rose jadeó ante ello, el Doctor estaba, casi inconscientemente, tratando de formar un vínculo permanente. Rose sabía lo que debía hacer para hacerlo oficial, para pertenecer sólo a él, más no pudo forzar las palabras de su garganta, no podía hacerlo, se atragantaban en un nudo.

¡Y ella le había acusado de cobarde al no intentarlo y seguir manteniendo uno temporal! Instintivamente su mente luchó contra aquella posesión e inmediatamente la del Doctor se apartó.

"_Lo siento."_

"_No hay nada por lo cual disculparse." _Dijo el Doctor ocultando la amargura de su mente, no sería justo para Rose el dejarla ver hasta donde su negativa le había afectado, ocultó tras una puerta la brillante herida recién formada. Rose no lo notó, había tantas puertas en la mente del Doctor que, una más o una menos no hacían gran diferencia.

"_Pero…"_ Trató de justificarse Rose

"_Rose, será sólo cuando ambos lo deseemos."_

—Lo siento, yo, no se que pasó—Rose ocultó su rostro entre las manos, ¡Se había negado a completar aquello que les liberaría a ambos!

—Rose, sólo cuando sea el momento—la silenció el Doctor con firmeza, sus ojos eran ilegibles pero cálidos, rodó a un lado para no seguir manteniendo tan íntimo contacto con Rose—.Lo siento.

—Está bien querer esperar—masculló Rose aun chapoteando en un pozo de vergüenza y autocompasión. El Doctor tenía razón después de todo, ambos no estaban listos aun.

—Volveremos a viajar, te prometí todo el espacio y el tiempo y eso tendrás—regaló a Rose una brillante sonrisa. La libertad para viajar de nuevo no podía ser una razón para iniciar un vínculo permanente, era un deseo que en el fondo no era desinteresado—.Pero, ese viaje al Tesco tendrá que esperar.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Rose inocentemente.

—Dudo puedas ponerte en pie, mucho menos caminar—lo más parecido a una sonrisa de orgullo masculino iluminó el rostro del Doctor.

—Eres tan…—Rose bufó, consciente por vez primera del temblor en sus extremidades. Deseaba dar una respuesta mordaz, pero, oh, si eso era un encuentro mental, ¿Podría con uno que envolviera ambos aspectos, físico y mental? Se sonrojó ante la idea, no habría quien aguantara el ego del Doctor, definitivamente, esa era otra buena razón para esperar, una secreta y personal, así que se aseguró de ocultarla tras una enorme puerta de caja fuerte.

— ¡Oye! —protestó el Doctor al sentir la puerta cerrarse en sus narices.

—La curiosidad mató al gato—le reprendió Rose estirando sus músculos agarrotados, ahora no le importaba que el Doctor vagabundeara libremente por su mente, era un sentimiento reconfortante el sentirlo por ahí.

—No soy un felino, mi especie desciende de una especie nativa de Gallifrey que…

—Vamos al Tesco, muero de hambre y deseo preparar algo—interrumpió Rose. Mejor empezar de a poco con su renovada relación, y cocinar algo para ambos sería perfecto.

—Estoy de acuerdo con las primeras dos, con la última, no. Yo prepararé algo—el Doctor se puso en pie y tendió una mano a Rose para ayudarla. Tomados de la mano abandonaron el gimnasio. En secreto el Doctor ordenó a la TARDIS sellar el lugar, confiaba en Rose, pero no quería arriesgarse.

— ¿Es una especie de ritual gallifreyano de cortejo?—bromeó Rose. Los dedos del Doctor se tensaron durante unos instantes—.Oh, ¡Es un ritual de cortejo! —exclamó ella dividida entre la diversión, era tan tierno de su parte, y el enfado, ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

—Rose, en lo absoluto, todas las veces que he cocinado o te facilitado la comida era porque…—las puntas de las orejas del Doctor enrojecieron furiosamente—.Porque era necesario, si, no podía tenerte desfalleciendo de hambre.

—Me estabas cortejando en secreto—gruñó Rose soltando su mano.

—Si, no, ¿Sólo lo empeoro, verdad? —los ojos del Doctor brillaron pidiendo misericordia, mas eso no lo protegió de la cachetada que Rose le propinó.

…

—No tenías que hacer eso—protestaba el Doctor empujando un carrito de compras detrás de Rose—. De tal palo tal astilla—masculló por lo bajo al ver que Rose apenas y le prestaba atención.

—Estás haciendo méritos para otra—advirtió Rose tomando algunos enlatados.

La mano del Doctor inmediatamente subió a cubrir su mejilla, sus ojos se agrandaron como si fueran los de un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia dentro de un saco. Los Señores del Tiempo seguro estarían revolcándose en sus tumbas al ver tan poca dignidad en su comportamiento.

—Doctor, ¿Por qué no vas a revisar si nos hemos dejado algo de la lista? —chasqueó Rose al sentirse atropellada por el carrito por enésima vez. El Doctor parecía impacientarse más y más a cada minuto que pasaban haciendo las compras.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó el Doctor jugueteando distraídamente con la terriblemente larga lista.

—Claro, es el Tesco, no saltará un Slitheen desde la sección de embutidos—razonó ella.

—Algunas de las cosas que necesitamos se encuentran en supermercados alienígenas, Rose—El Doctor señaló algunos de los alimentos que no estaban marcados como "comprados" en la lista—. Te sorprendería lo que puede saltar desde detrás de los estantes en esos lugares—explicó con un estremecimiento.

—Pero estamos en el Tesco, terminaremos antes si nos dividimos.

—Si, supongo, divide y conquistarás—aceptó el Doctor no sin cierta reluctancia, sin embargo, Rose tenía razón, debía de soltarse un poco de sus faldas. Pronto Rose se encontró viendo como desparecía su ondeante abrigo por la esquina del pasillo.

Algunas horas después Rose dormitaba en la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza apoyada sobre los antebrazos a modo de almohada, mientras el Doctor preparaba la cena y hablaba alegremente, Rose sólo contestaba con suaves "ujum", "aja" y "interesante" cuando el tono de voz del Doctor así lo indicaban. Él charlaba animadamente de esto y de aquello, planetas que debían visitar, sus comidas típicas, sus políticas, algunas leyes absurdas, pronto se dio cuenta que Rose no lo escuchaba. Dejó de preparar la cena para revisarla, ¿La había aburrido? Rose no solía dormirse, siempre estaba ávida de más conocimiento sobre planetas extraterrestres para escoger cual deseaba visitar antes.

—Fue un día duro—admitió el Doctor soltando los botones de su chaqueta. Cubrió a Rose con la misma y le ajustó el cabello para que no le hiciera cosquillas y la despertara.

— ¿Doctor? —ronroneó Rose minutos después, la cocina estaba inundada de un delicioso olor especiado.

—Ya está lista la cena—anunció él con orgullo posando un plato hondo frente a Rose.

La joven aferró la suave chaqueta del Doctor a sus hombros conmovida por el gesto y bostezó, talló sus ojos y echó un vistazo al plato. Era una especie de crema dorada decorada en el centro por una hoja morada de alguna verdura alienígena. Alzó los ojos y miró al Doctor, éste se balanceaba sobre sus talones, ocultado de mala manera la ansiedad que sentía al esperar el veredicto de Rose.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto Rose tomando la cuchara.

—Es… una receta que yo mismo ideé, bueno, puede decirse que simplemente la adapté a lo que tenemos, la original sabe mucho mejor, aunque—pensó durante unos segundos—. Si ese fuera el caso creo que no podrías digerirla, los Señores del Tiempo tenemos estómagos más fuertes—jaloneó su oreja con nerviosismo.

— ¿Es una receta de Gallifrey? —murmuró Rose sintiendo su corazón derretirse.

—La adaptación, si, era una receta de mi madre—afirmó el Doctor tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta— ¿Comerás? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

Rose asintió, dudó durante unos segundos antes de sumergir la cuchara, sentía que romper la superficie dorada perfectamente lisa era un sacrilegio, sin embargo, la profunda inhalación del Doctor y su nerviosismo prácticamente palpable la empujaron a tomar una gran cucharada del líquido.

—Ahora parece sólida—susurró sorprendida ojeando el contenido de la cuchara.

—Su estado tiende a cambiar con la temperatura y… Rose eso es grosero, sólo come—pidió el Doctor exasperado.

Rose soltó una risita y se llevó la cuchara a la boca, cerró los ojos y gimió ante la explosión de sabores que impactó su lengua. Era salada y picante, pero suave y con un toque dulce, lo suficientemente espesa para casi no ser considerada líquido, podía intentar masticarla, pero, a medida que el calor de su boca la rodeaba, se volvía más líquida y su sabor variaba a uno más suave, era como degustar magia, tiempo y espacio en las proporciones correctas.

— ¿Rose? —preguntó el Doctor tentativo.

—Es… es, deliciosa, es… casi mágica.

El Doctor sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sentó frente a Rose con su propio plato de humeante sopa.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—No tiene traducción en ingles ni en ningún otro idioma, Rose—respondió el Doctor mirándola con intensidad.

—Entonces dime su nombre en gallifreyano.

El Doctor la complació, pronunció el nombre en aquel idioma ancestral y musical, donde las palabras parecían tener más significado que en cualquier otro. Rose se encontró cerrando los ojos, saboreando cada sonido emitido por el Doctor, debía admitirlo, era casi adicta al oírlo hablar en su idioma natal, a veces, disfrutaba hasta el oírlo maldecir mientras reparaba la TARDIS, las maldiciones no perdían su deje malsonante, al contrario parecía empeorar, pero eran tan hermosas que aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Extrañaba las palabras y promesas de amor en ese idioma también, extrañaba los susurros en sus oídos, extrañaba las palabras de ánimo y de deseo, jadeadas entre las sábanas en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Rose…—advirtió el Doctor removiéndose incómodo en la silla.

—Lo siento, no lo pude… Lo siento, soy una tonta, yo, debería irme—Rose empujó su silla, miró con tristeza la sopa, el hambre no la había abandonado, pero, ahora había tal agujero en su estómago que se sentía incapaz de tomar un bocado más. Apretó el borde de la mesa con los dedos, dividida entre el deseo de irse y el de quedarse, su Doctor había preparado tan especial platillo para ella, rechazarlo le parecía la peor de las faltas.

—No, Rose, no lo harás, quédate—exigió el Doctor levantándose de su silla—. Prometiste no volver a ocultarte—rodeó la mesa y la abrazó por la espalda, sus brazos la mantenían contra la silla y, el peso de su cuerpo contra el borde de la mesa—. No te vayas, por favor—aquella petición contrastaba con sus acciones y su tono de voz profundo, un tono que no admitía réplicas.

—Doctor, yo.

—Permítete sentir, Rose, no temas mostrarme tu vida, puedo manejarlo—aseguró el Doctor en un susurro, apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Rose y su sien contra la de ella.

Emociones y recuerdos viajaron entre los dos, las lágrimas de Rose se mezclaron con las del Doctor, el primer viaje, los juegos con Tony, las noches perdidas bajo un cielo estrellado diferente al de la Tierra, los abrazos llenos de calor humano de la meta-crisis, tan diferentes de los frescos dados por el Doctor, la culpa que sentía Rose al extrañarlo mientras estaba con el medio-humano. Todo y nada pasó entre Rose y el Doctor, y éste se encontró dejando un beso sobre la clavícula de Rose mientras la amargura y el dolor arrancaban más y más lágrimas.

—No debería, no es justo—sollozó Rose.

—Déjalo ir, Rose.

Y así fue cómo el Doctor observó la boda entre Rose y la meta-crisis con todo detalle, algunas partes del ritual gallifreyano se siguieron a la perfección, pudo ver a Jackie lanzando una mirada asesina mientras consentía la unión, a Pete sonriendo mientras daba su aceptación, pero justo al final, faltaba uno, uno en específico. Y el Doctor no supo como sentirse, agradecido con su meta-crisis por respetar su mayor secreto, enojado con él porque no había cumplido con tan importante ritual e indecentemente feliz, porque ahora él podría completarlo.

—Dijo que era sólo tuyo—explicó Rose bajando la mirada, se sentía culpable porque, a pesar de entender sus razones, ella aún mantenía ese pequeño rencor para con el que había sido su esposo.

—Lo es—afirmó el Doctor acariciando gentilmente el cuello de Rose con su nariz y, antes de poder detenerse agregó: —. Si me dejas, Rose—sus ojos brillaron con intensidad—. Oh si me das la oportunidad, lo sabrás algún día.


End file.
